


Dark Shadows - Metaphysical Gravity

by Marple_Juice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Vampires, Wordcount: Over 50.000
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marple_Juice/pseuds/Marple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaptation du Soap-Opera ‘Dark Shadows’. Le vampire Castiel Collins est éveillé de sa tombe par Chuck Shurley, auteur qui porte la poisse. Avec l’aide [et le sang] de Chuck, Castiel entreprend de faire sa vie à Collinsport, de restaurer son ancienne demeure et espère retrouver son ancien amant, Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chuck Shurley, pilleur de tombes.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Shadows - Metaphysical Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154558) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata). 



> Titre traduit : Gravité Métaphysique  
> Bêta-lectrice : Mama-Marple  
> Remerciements : Merci à Zoemathemata pour sa permission de retraduire cette fanfiction ! Merci également à elle d’avoir répondu à mes questions, sans oublier Deadflowers5, qui m’a autorisée à utiliser ses arts.
> 
> Toutes les reviews que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l’auteur original de cette fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> Playlist conseillée : Black is the Color – The Corrs | Cemetery Drive – My Chemical Romance | Post Blue - Placebo | Cut - Plumb | Still in Love song – The Stills | Lovesong – Tori Amos | It’s no Good – Depeche Mode | Blood Bank – Bon Iver | No One’s Gonna Love You – Band of Horses | Roads - Portishead

**_Chapitre 1 : Chuck Shurley, pilleur de tombes._ **

 

Il y avait trois choses que Chuck Shurley savait. La première : écrire était _difficile_. La seconde : écrire ne payait pas les factures. La troisième : s’il se faisait attraper en train de piller une tombe, il ne ferait pas long feu en prison.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas finir en étant l’esclave de quelqu’un.

C’était la raison pour laquelle il mordit assez fort sa lèvre au point d’en saigner au lieu de crier de douleur lorsqu’il laissa tomber son pied de biche sur ses doigts de pied. Il n’y avait personne dans les environs, mais si quelqu’un passait par là, il ne voulait pas attirer l’attention avec un cri à glacer le sang. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire prendre. Ni par la loi, ni par la famille Collins. Ils étaient si gentils avec lui. Avec tout le monde. Bon sang, la ville toute entière avait été bâtie par eux.

Par eux et leur argent.

L’argent, ou le manque d’argent dans ce cas, conduisait au pillage de tombes.

Et il ressentait un profond malaise à faire ça. Vraiment, _vraiment_. Mais pas assez pour arrêter.

La première fois, c’était un accident. Une coïncidence totale. Il était parti boire (encore) pour essayer de contrer la série de maux de tête et les cauchemars ( _Jésus, quels cauchemars_ ) et il réfléchissait à un moyen de payer ses fichues factures de chauffage cet hiver parce qu’il faisait foutrement froid dans le Maine. Ou ses factures d’électricité, parce qu’il faisait foutrement noir dans le Maine. Ou acheter ses provisions. Ou payer son loyer. Jésus, il était tellement fauché.

Il était conscient de ne pas être un écrivain formidable. C’était un écrivain _compétant_. Un auteur dévoué. Personne ne se souciait davantage de la structure d’une phrase ou de l’utilisation d’un verbe que Chuck Shurley. Personne d’autre.

Cependant, ça ne payait pas les factures. Il n’avait pas vendu la moindre histoire depuis des mois, et ce n’était pas faute d’essayer. Il avait pratiquement écrit sans s’arrêter. Le problème était que personne ne voulait lire l’histoire d’un vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles et de son retour soudain et menaçant dans la ville qu’il avait contribué à coloniser. On avait répété à Chuck que le marché vampirique était ‘inondé’ à l’heure actuelle. Un truc de vampires adolescents et de lycéens qui ‘fait fureur’. Le livre de Chuck Shurley qui consistait en un buveur de sang torturé qui n’avait pas l’air d’avoir dix-sept ans et qui n’harcelait pas une belle lycéenne marginale avec des problèmes de socialisation, désirait la réincarnation de son amant tout en essayant de réfréner son appétit pour le sang n’était ‘ _pas bankable’_.

Chuck n’y pouvait rien si c’était la seule chose à laquelle il rêvait. Toute sa vie, il avait écrit ce dont il rêvait. Il voyait des images dans sa tête et il se réveillait puis les mettait sur papier. C’était ainsi que ça avait toujours marché. Il s’était plutôt bien débrouillé pendant plusieurs années.

Puis les maux de tête avaient commencé. Chuck se réveillait suite à ces rêves en nage, sa tête lui faisant mal, son cœur battant et au lieu de se mettre au travail à partir de son rêve comme il avait l’habitude de le faire, il sentait… Une envie irrésistible. Il avait essayé de simplement rester allongé et de se remémorer les images, de transformer les images volant dans son esprit en histoire. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Son estomac tanguait, sa tête faisait mal et _il devait se lever et commencer à écrire_. La façon dont il le couchait sur papier importait peu, du moment qu’il l’écrivait immédiatement. Il avait toujours tapé ça sur ordinateur, mais le disque dur mourut une nuit et tout était perdu et lorsqu’il se leva le lendemain… Il essaya d’ignorer l’envie irrésistible, se disant qu’il attendrait que son ordinateur soit réparé. Il y avait eu un sursaut de douleur dans sa tête  qui fut si violent qu’il s’était évanoui et, lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, il était à son bureau, griffonnant avec un crayon HB sur tous les bouts de papier qu’il pouvait trouver.

Il en eut la peur de sa vie.

Après une semaine avec des migraines à chacun de ses réveils, il était allé à la clinique. Ils n’avaient rien trouvé de particulier chez lui, ce qui était assez ironique vu son état d’agitation constant. Ils lui avaient prescrit des antidouleurs pour les maux de tête, des somnifères pour les cauchemars et des séances de méditation pour ses nerfs.

La méditation. Et puis quoi, encore ?

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Pas du tout. Et Chuck n’avait pas les moyens de retourner à la clinique. Surtout lorsqu’aucun de ses travaux n’était publié.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva à tituber jusqu’à chez lui en revenant du bar de Dean Winchester, les yeux chassieux et il avait assez bu pour se battre contre le vent. Dean avait pris ses clefs de voiture et lorsqu’il avait tourné le dos pour demander un taxi pour Chuck, Chuck s’était dépêché de sortir. Il pouvait dépenser ses précieux deniers pour acheter de la bibine (et merde, Dean mettait ça sur son ardoise et l’arrêtait généralement avant qu’il soit trop bourré ou qu’il soit trop dans le pétrin) mais il ne gaspillerait _pas_ d’argent dans un taxi. Encore moins lorsqu’il pouvait marcher. Ou trébucher. Ou tituber. Bref.

 Il avait pris un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui et tituba dans une vieille partie du cimetière lorsqu’il commença à pleuvoir. Il était gelé, fatigué, saoul et dormir dans l’un des mausolées n’avait pas semblé être une idée si stupide sur le moment. Les portes s’étaient ouvertes plutôt facilement, et il se retrouva à regarder vaguement le nom inscrit sur la tombe.

_Collins._

Bien sûr, près de la moitié des tombes de la partie ancienne avaient comme nom ‘Collins’. Ce n’était pas bizarre.

Cela lui fit un choc lorsqu’il tomba sur l’un des cercueils en pierre et que le couvercle glissa et s’effondra.

Il aimait se dire qu’il ne cria pas comme une gamine de six ans, et s’il racontait un jour cette histoire (sur son lit de mort, au moment où il n’aurait plus aucune chance de finir en prison et d’être l’esclave de quelqu’un), il ne l’avouerait jamais. Après tout, il n’y avait que lui et les os comme témoins.

Son cri aigu mourut lorsqu’il vit la lumière de la lune faire luire quelque chose de brillant près de la cage thoracique. Il dégrisa rapidement lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il regardait un pendentif en diamant. Il était petit. De bon goût. Élégant. Et tout à coup, il se retrouva dans ses mains et fut fourré dans sa poche.

Après cela, doucement et sûrement, il devint pilleur de tombes amateur à mi-temps.

C’était un sale boulot. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Ce n’était pas pour les mauviettes. Le problème, c’était que Chuck était une ‘mauviette’. Il haleta, eût des haut-le-cœur, frissonna, hoqueta et oui, vomit. C’était un travail difficile aussi. Toutes les tombes des Collins étaient de pierre. Du marbre lourd et solide ainsi que du ciment, la top qualité que seul l’argent pouvait acheter pour les morts. Il soupira. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour Chuck de détester toute cette famille si seulement ils n’étaient pas aussi gentils. Il essaya de ne pas penser à eux alors qu’il allait de tombe en tombe.

Jusque-là, chaque tombe abritait un objet brillant.

Cette nuit, il allait toucher le jackpot.

Cette tombe, cette sépulture était foutrement _scellée_. Chuck avait méthodiquement fouillé chacune des tombes dans le troisième mausolée de la famille Collins, et après tout le temps qu’il y avait passé, il s’était rendu compte que l’extérieur était trop grand pour les dimensions internes. Jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve la dernière tombe cachée derrière un faux mur. Sans rire.

Cela avait demandé à Chuck trois nuits pour descendre le mur et lorsqu’il vit le sarcophage de marbre immaculé, il faillit pleurer. Chaque jour, Chuck avait imaginé encore et encore des objets précieux cachés dans la tombe. Il devait y avoir de l’or. Des pierres précieuses peut-être, mais sûrement de l’or.

C’était étrange, il le savait. C’était vraiment étrange, mais il aimait connaître le nom des morts qu’il volait. Il avait toujours prononcé à voix haute une excuse, en disait un peu sur lui et la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça, et il terminait avec une petite prière en disant qu’il espérait qu’ils comprendraient.

Il était un pilleur de tombes, certes, mais un vraiment, _vraiment_ correct.

Il repoussa une couche de poussière du marbre et regarda les inscriptions. Cette tombe en avait beaucoup. La plupart avaient juste le nom, les dates et parfois une ligne, « Mon cher époux, »  « Mon épouse dévouée, » « Mère adorée, » « Repose en Paix. »

Cette inscription était plus longue. Chuck leva sa lampe poche, faisant défiler la lumière sur chaque ligne alors qu’il lisait.

_Castiel Collins, frère bien aimé,_

_Enlevé par les forces surnaturelles._

_Puisse le Seigneur lui offrir sa clémence éternelle,_

_Et lui pardonner ce que nous n’avons pu._

_« Mon âme se repose en Dieu seul ;_

_C’est de lui que vient mon salut._

_Psaumes 62 :1 »_

Chuck frissonna. Bien sûr, le pillage de tombe était un business un peu flippant, mais il y avait quelque chose de trop flippant dans l’inscription. Chuck traça du doigt le ‘C’ profondément gravé de ‘Castiel’.

Il y avait des croix partout sur le marbre aussi, gravées dans la pierre, et d’autres ancrées dans la structure. Il devait avoir été très pieux.

C’était un peu… Triste. Flippant et triste. Il dira une prière supplémentaire pour Castiel. Vous savez, après qu’il l’ait volé.

Il poussa le couvercle du sarcophage de pierre, levant légèrement pour en libérer le bord, puis il le fit glisser de toutes ses forces. Il réussit à en soulever un coin et se percha sur le rebord. C’était suffisant pour prendre le pied de biche et s’en servir de levier.

Le couvercle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit terrible qui retentit sur les murs. Il se serait sérieusement inquiété s’il était dans la nouvelle partie du cimetière, près de la route d’accès. Mais comme il se trouvait dans l’ancienne partie, au fin fond du terrain, personne n’aurait pu entendre le bruit. Son cri de fillette aurait pu être entendu, le hurlement aigu portant dans la nuit, donc il fut heureux d’avoir eu un peu de contrôle dessus, mais le marbre s’écrasant sur le ciment ne l’inquiéta pas.

À présent que le couvercle n’était plus, il vit un autre cercueil. C’était étrange. Habituellement, il n’y avait qu’une couche de pierre. On était dans le Maine, et c’était humide.

Le matériau du second cercueil était terne mais reconnaissable, même dans la faible lumière.

 _De l’argent._ Oh. Merde. Alors.

Il resta là, la mâchoire au sol. Ce. N’était. Pas. Possible.

Il y avait des serrures luxueuses et des poignées sur le côté, le tout orné mais solide, visiblement fait sur mesure. Ça avait dû coûter une fortune.

Ce qui le ramenait une fois de plus à l’argent des Collins. Ils en avaient toujours eu et en auraient sans doute toujours. Ils étaient riches. Pleins aux As. En fait, le terme de pleins aux as avait sans doute été créé pour eux. Un éclair de jalousie le traversa et l’espace d’un instant, il détesta les Collins et leur argent.

Puis il se sentit mal parce qu’ils étaient vraiment très _gentils_. Envers tout le monde. Les bourses d’étude, les dîners de charité, les soirées au Nouveau Domaine de Collinwoood, les donations aux écoles et à l’hôpital local. Anna Collins lui adressait toujours un sourire aimable lorsqu’elle le voyait en ville. Ce doux sourire calme lui donnait envie de déballer tous ses maux et de tomber à ses pieds en sanglotant et de bafouiller en disant à quel point il était désolé, il était tellement désolé de profaner les tombes de ses ancêtres. Et même si Becky Collins avait l’air un peu dingue et une voix un peu haute, Chuck pensait être peut-être, possiblement, un peu attiré par elle. Et il pourrait peut-être lui demander de sortir avec lui un jour. S’il avait assez d’argent pour qu’ils sortent quelque part.

Et le voilà reparti au pillage de tombes.

C’était vrai. Le pillage de tombes. Tiens-t-en au fichu plan, Chuck.

Il prit sa flasque et en but une gorgée. Sa coupure à la lèvre brûla et un peu de sang s’écoula sur son menton. Il s’essuya du dos de sa main.

Il ouvrit les trois loquets, chacun avait une petite inscription au-dessus. Il plissa les yeux. On aurait dit du latin. Il haussa les épaules. Les gens qui avaient de l’argent voulaient toujours une petite touche d’extravagance sur tout, même les cercueils. Les loquets craquèrent de protestation et s’emboîtèrent bruyamment contre le couvercle une fois qu’il les ouvrit. Ses doigts trouvèrent le bord du couvercle et il réussit à faire bouger le bout de ses doigts dedans. Tournant légèrement la tête, il ferma un œil et plissa l’autre, son visage tordu dans une grimace d’appréhension face au dégoût et à la peur. En fait, c’était l’expression typique de Chuck Shurley, pilleur de tombe. Il souleva le couvercle.

Il y regarda à deux fois.

_C’est quoi ce bordel ?_

Le corps de Castiel Collins n’était pas un mélange atroce d’os et de chair encastrée. Il n’était même pas ridé et flasque. Il était… Chuck inclina la tête. Castiel Collins avait l’air de dormir.

D’accord, c’était affreux avant, mais maintenant, c’était _flippant_. Emmuré dans sa tombe. Une cage de fer. Un cercueil d’argent. Un corps qui n’avait pas d’air mort avec les mains serrées sur sa poitrine.

Avec un anneau foutrement doré et noir sur l’index de la main droite. « Bonjour beauté. »

Toute l’extrême étrangeté et la bizarreté tout à coup fut oubliée. Chuck allait prendre cet anneau.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper la main.

La main l’attrapa.

« Jésus ! »

« Non. Il est revenu de parmi les morts. Je ne faisais que me reposer. »

Chuck ne regarderait pas. Il ne regarderait pas le corps. Le corps qui ne lui parlait pas _nom de Dieu_ à présent d’un ton râpeux.

Des doigts longs et fins étaient enroulés autour du poignet de Chuck. Chuck ne put éloigner son regard de la prise sur ses os, des doigts pressés avec une force telle qu’il sentait les os de son poignet grincer. Il ne regarderait pas sur le côté où il vit un éclat de dents et le blanc des yeux. _Il ne le ferait pas, il ne le ferait pas, il ne le ferait pas_.

Il était en stage terminal de sa psychose alcoolique. Son foie devait subir des défaillances depuis des mois et les toxines avaient dû s’accumuler dans son système et maintenant, il hallucinait. Horriblement. Parce qu’il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’il soit dans une tombe avec un mort qui _tirait sa main vers sa bouche_.

« Il y a du sang sur ta main. »

Et une langue qui léchait le sang de sa main. _Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas. Si tu ne regardes pas, ce n’est pas vrai, ce n’est pas vrai. Ce sont de fichues hallucinations_. Il retira sa main la seconde fois où il sentit un coup de langue humide.

Castiel Collins la tira de nouveau vers lui.

Chuck ne cacherait jamais le cri aigu de terreur qu’il fit. Dans un pic d’horreur, il libéra sa main et se retourna rapidement, se prenant les pieds dans le fil d’alimentation de sa lampe et tomba sur le sol.

Il leva les yeux et vit… Des chaussures.

Doux Jésus. Non, non, non, non, non. C’était impossible. Cet homme, ce _corps_ ne s’était pas relevé hors de son cercueil.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Un petit gémissement s’échappa des lèvres de Chuck. Le corps parlait. Chuck sentit la même envie irrésistible de ses rêves ( _Sainte Marie, les rêves. Non, ce n’était pas possible_ ) et répondit. « Chuck. »

« Quelle étrange dénomination est-ce ? »

« C’est le… Le diminutif de Charles. » Chuck refusa de lever les yeux. Tout ce qu’il vit fut les chaussures noires. C’était tout ce qu’il voulait voir, tout ce qu’il voulait savoir.

« Charles. Oui, c’est un nom acceptable. Je t’appellerai Charles. »

Chuck pleurnicha. « Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie. »

« Et tu peux m’appeler Maître Collins. »


	2. L’étranger qui n’est pas un étranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Zoemathemata  
> Personnages/couples : Dean x Castiel  
> Rating : M – gardez le rating en tête –  
> Spoilers : /  
> Disclaimer : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.
> 
> Titre traduit : Gravité Métaphysique  
> Traductrice : Marple-Juice.  
> Bêta-lectrice : Mama-Marple
> 
> Toutes les reviews que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l’auteur original de cette fanfiction.

**_Chapitre 2 – L’étranger qui n’est pas un étranger._ **

 

Castiel se tint devant la porte et attendit patiemment, écoutant l’écho de la sonnette retentir dans la demeure. Sa cadence lente était méthodique et mélancolique. Il leva les épaules, se contentant d’attendre.

Après tout, il avait du temps à revendre.

Cependant, il savait à quoi s’attendre de chaque habitant de cette maison, son corps vibrant d’un frisson de trépidation.

Non, pas exactement de trépidation. D’anticipation.

Cette demeure n’avait jamais été son foyer. Il avait vécu au manoir du domaine, ou du moins, ce qu’ils nommaient l’Ancien Domaine à présent. Prendre autant d’informations qu’il en avait besoin pour sa première visite à Collinwood de l’esprit de Charles Shurley ne fut pas bien compliqué, mais il les filtra tout de même, les distillant en fragments utiles et les comprendre lui demanda du temps.

Le Nouveau Domaine fut construit après l’incendie qui détruisit sa demeure dans les années 1800. La maison avait beau sembler fonctionnelle, elle n’était rien comparée à la gloire qu’avait autrefois été l’Ancien Domaine. La lumière faiblissant du jour était trop sombre pour qu’il aperçoive les tourelles couvertes de la vieille demeure. Mais il savait, il se souvenait, que dans la lumière du jour, en surplomb des terres des Collins et cachée par des arbres, sa demeure se tenait, grande et fière, telle un phare de répit.

Avant que les flammes ne la dévorent.

Il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Il ne souhaitait pas y penser. Il se força plutôt à penser à l’apparence des tourelles dans la lumière du jour. Il se promit de revenir le lendemain pour les voir.

Du moment qu’il ne faisait pas trop jour.

La lumière du soleil n’était pas un souvenir aussi lointain que certains s’imaginent. Il pouvait sortir le jour mais… Ce n’était pas très confortable. Et c’était épuisant. La lumière directe du soleil le brûlerait suite à une période prolongée aussi sûrement qu’une flamme. Mais la faible lumière du soleil couchant ou la lumière couverte par le brouillard étaient tolérables, bien que peu plaisantes aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Le tourment du soleil, la raillerie de l’humanité, firent se serrer son cœur.

Il avait appris de Charles que la famille Collins était toujours la famille la plus riche et puissante de Collinsport. Pamela Collins Stoddard était à la tête de la famille, résidant dans le Nouveau Domaine avec ses nièces, Anna et Rebecca Collins, et le beau-fils de Pamela, Benjamin. L’époux de Pamela, Paul, était en voyage. Charles ne savait pas où et personne ne semblait le savoir. Le père d’Anna, Roger, était la brebis galeuse de la famille, allant et venant comme il le souhaitait, ne restant que pour remonter son compte en banque ou faire profil bas jusqu’à ce que ses dettes de jeu soient payées. Le père de Rebecca, Joshua, était quelque peu plus fiable, mais avait tendance à s’enfuir de Collinsport dès que sa dernière liaison romantique devenait trop… Attachée.

C’était donc les femmes de la famille qui géraient la totalité de leurs biens. Le commerce, le domaine, les œuvres caritatives et les comités sociaux. Il semblait qu’elles se débrouillaient plutôt bien, mettant en valeur les avoirs de la famille, à l’exception de l’Ancien Domaine. Il avait appris de Charles qu’il était en ruines, abandonné, tombant en poussière.

Cela le chagrinait de penser à sa demeure en un tel état de délabrement. Il se renfrogna. Son _ancienne_ demeure. Il redressa ses épaules.

Il allait la faire de nouveau sienne.

L’Ancien Domaine manquait d’aménagements modernes que tout le monde utilisait à présent et dont Castiel ignorait l’existence avant de l’apprendre du cerveau de Charles : l’électricité, le chauffage central, les toilettes intérieures. Ces mots étrangers devenaient de plus en plus familiers à ses lèvres et à sa langue alors qu’il continuait de traiter les informations rudimentaires de Charles. La distillation de la connaissance de sa proie et de sa mémoire continuerait aussi longtemps qu’il se nourrirait de Charles. Il regarda sa montre.

Il avait un emploi du temps qui ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de temps pour se présenter.

Il entendit enfin la poignée se tourner. Le déclic dans la chambre et le glissement du loquet étaient une cacophonie intéressante pour ses oreilles sensibles. Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, bien qu’il savait à quoi s’attendre, il fut cependant surpris.

_Abigail._

Son nom était Anna à présent et elle ne savait sans doute pas qu’elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Abigail, la sœur de Castiel, si bien qu’il lui fut douloureux de la regarder. Ses cheveux rouges étaient détachés, tombant en vagues. Cela fut étrange l’espace d’un moment, puisque son Abigail ne laisserait pas ses cheveux de façon aussi informelle. Tout comme elle ne porterait pas de jeans tâchés de peinture et un tee-shirt ou ouvrirait la porte pieds nus.

Mais il se reprit et inclina la tête une fois poliment devant son air ébahi, elle n’était pas son Abigail. C’était une inconnue. Il se reposa légèrement sur sa canne à la poignée d’argent.

« Bonsoir. Madame Pamela Collins Stoddard est-elle ici ? »

« Putain, » laissa échapper Anna alors qu’elle le fixait.

« Madame Pamela Collins Stoddard, » répéta-t-il de son doux accent, ignorant ses mots. « Peut-être pourriez-vous me faire l’honneur de l’informer que son cousin, Castiel Collins, est venu lui présenter ses hommages. »

« Son cousin ? »

« Oui, son cousin d’Angleterre. »

« D’Angleterre ? » Répéta Anna systématiquement. « Vous… Enfin, vous avez l’air… On a cette peinture… Un portrait… Et vous avez l’air… Je le regardais tout le temps lorsque j’étais petite… Hum ? »

Donc son portrait était toujours dans le domaine, comme Charles l’avait indiqué.

« Castiel Collins. Je souhaite présenter les hommages à Madame Pamela Collins Stoddard. »

« Putain, » répéta Anna. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et secoua la tête. « Je suis désolée… J’ai cru… Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive. Entrez, je vous prie. » Elle le fit entrer en une dance folle de ses doigts fins et de ses poignets délicats.

« J’en serais ravi. Merci. »

« Je suis désolée de la réaction, » commença Anna alors qu’elle continuait de le regarder sans être décontenancée. « C’est juste que… Le portrait. Enfin, je… Wow, l’Angleterre, vous ne le savez peut-être pas. Nous avons ce portrait… » Elle le conduisit jusqu’au hall et referma la porte principale derrière elle, devant appuyer sa hanche contre pour clore la solide porte de bois. Elle montra du doigt l’un des portraits accrochés au mur, plus loin dans l’entrée, près de la porte du salon. « Ici. C’est Castiel Collins. » Anna s’arrêta près du tableau et regarda consécutivement le portrait et l’homme.

Bien entendu, c’était identique. Il se souvenait avec vivacité lorsqu’il avait posé. Cela avait pris une quantité de temps phénoménale et il l’avait passé avec un horrible petit homme qui n’avait que pour but de trouver l’angle parfait des sourcils de Castiel et de le garder assis pendant des heures.

« Ah, oui, » murmura Castiel alors qu’il se penchait et faisait semblant d’examiner le portrait. « Nous en avons un semblable dans le domaine d’Angleterre, » il sourit doucement. « Cependant, Castiel est plus âgé et semble malade sur le mien. Je dois avouer que, jusqu’à maintenant, je n’avais pas prêté attention à la ressemblance. »

« Sans rire ? » Dit-elle, méfiante. « Parce que… » Elle fit un signe entre lui et la peinture.

Castiel sourit et Anna se pencha vers lui inconsciemment, semblant se recroqueviller devant son expression. « Les gènes des Collins doivent être remarquables. Nous avons un portait de la sœur de Castiel, Abigail, dans notre demeure en Angleterre et vous lui ressemblez étonnamment également. » Le mensonge sortit facilement de sa langue.

« Vraiment ? »

Castiel sourit et le choc de ses dents blanches était hypnotique. « Oui. C’est extraordinaire. » Il ne put s’empêcher de tendre le bras et d’enrouler une boucle de cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle s’approcha. « Vous avez les mêmes cheveux. »

Anna hocha la tête comme un enfant excité, fasciné, s’agitant.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Elle cligna tout à coup les yeux et secoua la tête. « Mon Dieu, où sont mes manières. Je suis Anna. Anna Collins. »

Le regard de Castiel s’illumina, c’était une ruse qu’il avait pratiquée et qui portait ses fruits. « Nous devons être cousins alors. Merveilleux. »

« Oui. »

Il était conscient qu’elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de lui. C’était une conséquence de la malédiction. C’était une chose sur laquelle il avait un contrôle limité, un peu comme une phéromone ou la couleur de ses cheveux. Cela arrivait spécifiquement lorsqu’il était distrait. La plupart des gens s’enivraient de lui, comme des papillons volant autour d’une flamme. Mais lorsqu’il portait sa concentration sur quelqu’un, intensément, tout comme il le faisait avec Anna, les gens étaient attirés par son aura d’influence. Il n’avait aucun doute que s’il le lui demandait en cet instant, elle dénuderait pour lui son cou aimablement et de sa propre volonté. Il la regarda avec affection. Avec chaleur. Avec franchise.

Il fit consciemment l’effort de retirer ses pensées d’elle, la libérant légèrement de l’attraction féroce que son esprit exerçait sur elle, et, alors qu’elle s’en détachait, elle rit nerveusement. Sa voix suave lui rappela lorsqu’il courait après Abigail à travers le domaine quand ils étaient enfants. Courant vivement au travers de l’herbe haute et accélérant ici et là dans la forêt, entrevoyant ses cheveux rouges alors qu’ils tranchaient entre les arbres. Son sourire s’élargit à son rire et elle devint timide tout à coup, recouvrant ses lèvres de ses mains.

« Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas dans le salon pour que je vous présente Tante Pam ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir, merci. » Il s’interrompit. « Puis-je vous appeler Anna ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Hum, oui, comment m’appelleriez-vous autrement ? »

« Mademoiselle Collins, si vous préférez. »

Elle gloussa à bout de souffle à l’idée que quelqu’un puisse s’adresser à elle de façon aussi formelle, surtout avec le sérieux dont il avait fait preuve. « Jésus, non, Anna, c’est très bien. » Elle le conduisit dans le salon. « Hum, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, je reviens tout de suite. » Elle ne put s’en empêcher. Elle semblait demander sa permission.

« Je vais vous attendre. »

Castiel ne s’assit pas, mais il tourna sur lui-même, ses yeux observant le salon. Même si ce n’était pas sa demeure, ce bâtiment lui rappelait bien plus sa vie que le reste de la ville. La plupart des meubles avaient été recouverts, cependant il reconnut leur structure, les vit dans son esprit tels qu’ils étaient à présent et tels qu’ils avaient été par le passé. Plusieurs des portraits dans la pièce n’avaient pas changé. Il y en avait un en particulier qu’il affectionnait dans sa vie précédente. L’artiste avait représenté un grand bateau sur des vagues bleues, une lune d’argent projetant des ombres sur le pont du bateau, et les voiles tourbillonnant dans le vent nocturne. Il avait inventé de ridicules histoires de pirates pour amuser Abigail en s’inspirant de ce tableau. Son cœur se retourna. Les histoires étaient pour Abigail _et_ Sarah. Le souvenir de Sarah coupa de douloureuses entailles dans sa poitrine.

« Je n’y crois pas. »

Il se retourna en entendant la voix. C’était une femme frappante. Superbe, ses yeux félins étaient encadrés de sourcils arqués. Sa voix était un peu comme le whiskey, douce et flamboyante.

« C’ _est_ Castiel. Castiel Collins » Elle le regardait prudemment. Anna était juste derrière elle, ses grands yeux de biche intensément concentrés sur lui.

« Et vous devez être Pamela. Ma cousine Pamela. »

Elle gloussa d’une voix basse et gutturale en le jaugeant du regard. « Nous sommes assez proches pour nous embrasser? » Elle leva un sourcil joueur.

Il sourit et elle fut charmée. « Pardonnez-moi de vous rendre visite sans avoir prévenu. J’espère que vous n’aurez pas mauvaise opinion de moi. »

« Tu avais raison, Anna, il en est le portrait vivant. »

« Sauf pour les vêtement, j’espère. Ou je devrai renvoyer mon tailleur. »

Pamela s’approcha de Castiel et le fixa, inclinant sa tête d’un côté. Castiel ne détourna pas les yeux de son regard félin, et rencontra son regard assuré.

« Eh bien, vous êtres une vieille âme, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda-t-il, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Anna roula les yeux. « Ne commence pas. » Elle offrit à Castiel un regard compatissant. « Tante Pamela est comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment. Pamela n’avait cessé de le regarder et Castiel eut l’impression d’être jaugé.

« Elle pense être médium. » Le dernier mot fut dit dans un murmure théâtral.

Pamela demeura imperturbable. « Je ne le crois pas, je le sais, » elle fit ce commentaire à l’attention d’Anna, sans jamais détacher les yeux de Castiel. Ses yeux à lui se fixèrent sur Anna, comme s’ils jouaient un jeu, puis retournèrent sur Pamela. Il se pencha d’un air conspirateur.

« Et que voyez-vous, madame ? »

Elle ne cligna pas des yeux. Elle était sérieuse et solennelle. « Votre temps… Est terminé. »

« J’espère que non. Je viens tout juste d’arriver. » Il fit un clin d’œil à Anna. Elle ne put empêcher le rougissement qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle.

« Non, » continua Pamela doucement alors qu’elle demeurait imperturbable devant son ton taquin. « Vous n’êtes pas là à votre époque. »

Le sourire resta sur ses lèvres, mais s’effaça de ses yeux. Tout comme Anna avant elle, Pamela ne pouvait pas détourner son regard.

« Peut-être que je suis simplement vieux-jeu. »

Pamela prit du temps pour répondre. « Peut-être. » Elle secoua enfin la tête, dissipant le brouillard qui menaçait de s’installer autour de son esprit. « Mais ce n’est pas une manière de vous accueillir. » Elle s’inclina en avant et l’embrassa sur les deux joues. Il fut surpris, ses sourcils se levant prestement avant de se reprendre et de montrer de nouveau sur son visage une acceptation sereine.

« Bienvenue à Collinwood, Castiel Collins. »

« Merci. »

« J’espère que vous pardonnerez ma curiosité, mais j’ai compris d’après l’histoire familiale que Castiel Collins est mort peu après son arrivée en Angleterre. »

« C’est quelque peu erroné, » Affirma-t-il rapidement. « Il a contracté une maladie, sans doute la tuberculose et vécut encore quelques temps. Durant cette période, il a pris épouse et elle lui a donné un fils, qui s’avère être mon arrière-arrière-grand-père. »

« Comme c’est étrange, nous n’en avons jamais entendu parler. »

Castiel lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Ça ne l’est pas tant que cela étant donné la distance qui nous sépare. À l’époque, c’était chose courante que de perdre la trace des membres de sa famille. Surtout lorsqu’un océan les séparait. »

« J’imagine, » répondit poliment Pam. « Donc, est-ce que tous les membres britanniques de la famille Collins sont aussi bien bâtis que vous ? »

Castiel inclina la tête devant son compliment. « Malheureusement, je suis le seul membre de la famille Collins britannique. »

« Je suis désolée de l’entendre. »

« Allez-vous rester ? » Laissa échapper Anna.

Il tourna ses yeux bleu éclatants vers elle et elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. « Je ne sais pas encore. J’ai quelques affaires à régler dans le secteur, mais si cela ne vous est pas désobligeant, j’aimerais faire connaissance avec mes cousins américains. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous rester ici ? » Demanda Anna. Et bien que ce fût la demeure de Pamela, c’était la permission de Castiel qu’elle semblait chercher.

« Oui, » ajouta facilement Pamela. « Nous pouvons préparer l’une des chambres dans l’aile nord pour vous. Comme ça, nous pourrons faire davantage connaissance. Becky, une autre de vos cousines, vit ici, tout comme mon beau-fils Benjamin. Et nous attendons le retour de Joshua, le père de Becky, d’un moment à l’autre. »

« Je vous remercie, mais je ne puis imaginer m’imposer à vous ainsi. J’ai déjà une chambre à l’auberge de Collinsport. »

« Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour dîner ? Nous allions faire préparer le service. »

« Je crains avoir déjà fait mes arrangements pour le dîner ce soir, et je ne désire pas m’imposer davantage. Je suis arrivé à votre porte sans m’être annoncé et vous m’avez gracieusement accordé du temps. Je ne voulais que me présenter aujourd’hui. Sans doute un autre jour ? »

« Bien entendu. Je suis sûre que le reste de la famille adorerait vous rencontrer. Et vous pourrez nous raconter l’histoire familiale d’Angleterre. »

« Ce serait merveilleux. » Il se leva rapidement.

Pamela gloussa. « Oh, très cher, nous allons devoir vous aider à perdre de ce formalisme. » Elle fit un clin d’œil.

Il sourit férocement. « J’ai hâte. » Castiel regarda sa montre. Le mouvement était fluide et gracieux. Charles devait à présent être prêt pour l’alimenter. « Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, mesdames, je dois prendre congé. Je crois bien que mon dîner m’attend. »


	3. Chuck Shurley, donneur de sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Zoemathemata  
> Personnages/couples : Dean x Castiel  
> Rating : M – gardez le rating en tête –  
> Spoilers : /  
> Disclaimer : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.
> 
> Titre traduit : Gravité Métaphysique  
> Traductrice : Marple-Juice.  
> Bêta-lectrice : Mama-Marple
> 
> Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l’auteur original de cette fanfiction.
> 
> ! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !

**_Chapitre 3 – Chuck Shurley, donneur de sang._ **

«Doux Jésus, Chuck. On dirait que tu as besoin de voir un docteur. »

Chuck ne leva pas les yeux. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Dean Winchester dans les yeux. Chuck ne devrait pas être au bar sauf qu’il ne supportait pas d’être seul. À attendre.

À attendre que Castiel l’appelle.

Pour le convoquer.

Cela faisait trois jours qu’il avait libéré Castiel de sa tombe et de son emprisonnement. Trois jours et neuf fois qu’il l’avait nourri et Chuck ne pouvait pas dire non. Il ne le pouvait vraiment pas. Et le pire, le plus horrible dans tout ça, c’était que lorsqu’il était convoqué, lorsqu’il ressentait Castiel attirer son esprit et l’appeler par son prénom, Chuck ne pouvait pas dire non.

C’était seulement maintenant, entre les séances où il le nourrissait, que Chuck _ressentait_. De la peur, du dégoût, de la terreur, de l’horreur. Tout cela le frappait dans son être avec une force viscérale. Pendant qu’il le nourrissait, c’était comme s’il était dans un bain chaud. Il était en sécurité, rassuré, avec le contact étourdissant et apaisant. Comme les dernières secondes de conscience avant de s’endormir.

Il n’entendait même pas les bruits de succion qu’il _savait_ que Castiel faisait. C’était comme si Chuck allait dans un recoin de son esprit et regardait la scène avec un détachement curieux. Jusqu’à ce que ce soit terminé.

Et lorsque c’était terminé, après que Castiel ait léché les traces de sang de ses propres lèvres et bandé délicatement les plaies de Chuck (poignets, intérieur du coude, clavicule, mais bizarrement pas le cou, _jamais_ le cou) pendant un bref instant, Chuck était surexcité par le besoin. Il était éperdu que Castiel le laisse rester, de le laisser s’asseoir près de lui, de s’enrouler dans la chaleur et la force. Chuck voulait reposer aux pieds de Castiel et s’imprégner de l’aura que Castiel semblait générer. Après le dernier repas, il avait vraiment caressé les cheveux de Chuck et Chuck s’était laissé chouchouter par ce contact.

« Tu as été généreux, Charles. J’apprécie. »

Chuck voulut pleurer devant les  
louanges.

Mais à présent, trois heures plus tard, qu’il était installé au bar de Dean Winchester, Chuck était horrifié. Il en était malade. Tout lui revint à l’esprit, les cauchemars, Castiel, Dean… et Chuck se sentit prisonnier dans le maelström de toutes ces choses. Castiel était le vampire dont Chuck avait rêvé, sur lequel il avait écrit. Le vampire qui venait à Collinsport, le vampire en conflit intérieur, le vampire qui trouve la réincarnation de son amant.

Qui se trouvait être Dean Winchester.

Chuck jurait devant _Dieu_ qu’il ignorait qu’il était question de Dean Winchester. Il n’avait jamais vu les visages des gens dans ses rêves et même si ç’avait été le cas, il n’aurait jamais pensé que ce fut _réel_. Jésus. Il _connaissait_ Dean. Ils n’étaient pas vraiment amis, mais Chuck venait au bar de Dean depuis qu’il avait déménagé à Collinsport, cinq ans plus tôt. Dean avait grandi dans cette ville. Tout le monde connaissait Dean. Lorsque sa mère avait été tuée dans leur maison qui avait pris feu, laissant un John Winchester en deuil avec deux petits garçons à élever, Collinsport s’était mobilisé pour les aider. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors que tous, et même leurs chiens, se souvenaient du jeune Dean se tenant sur la pelouse devant la demeure et portant son frère Sam, regardant la maison s’écrouler sous les flammes de ses yeux vitreux écarquillés alors qu’il n’avait que quatre ans et qu’il savait que sa mère était à l’intérieur et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas la faire sortir ?

Dean et Sam faisaient partie du décor de la ville. En été, Dean était dehors tous les week-ends lorsqu’il faisait beau à nettoyer l’Impala. La maison de Dean et de Sam était la meilleure maison où avoir des bonbons à Halloween parce que tous savaient que les garçons Winchester étaient généreux en matière de chocolats. Sam faisait un excellent travail lorsqu’il s’occupait des guirlandes électriques à Noël, allant jusqu’au sommet des arbres avec ses bras incroyablement grands. Pendant l’arrière-saison, lorsque les touristes n’envahissaient pas Collinsport comme une sorte de plaie sur pattes, le bar de Dean était calme et Dean faisait parfois du travail au noir au garage local. Si cela leur était possible, les gens attendaient de le voir là-bas avant de se tourner vers lui pour le bizarre ‘ka-tunk-a-tunk-a’ que leur voiture faisait. Tout le monde se souvenait de la fierté qu’avait éprouvée Dean lorsque Sam était parti pour étudier et devenir docteur. En en parlait tout le temps. Tout le monde savait que Sam dirigerait l’hôpital dans quelques années. C’était le meilleur docteur qu’ils avaient, bien que le plus jeune.

Toutes les mères et les filles avaient leurs regards rivés sur l’un des Winchester à un moment ou un autre. Même John Winchester n’en avait pas été épargné jusqu’à sa mort subite suite à une attaque cardiaque quatre ans plus tôt. Cela n’aidait pas que Dean flirte avec tout ce qui avait deux jambes. Et Sam était trop gentil pour ne pas passer un moment avec les gens qui s’adressaient à lui.

Mais assez bizarrement, tous deux étaient célibataires et depuis un certain temps. Des ragots voulaient que Sam ait eu une copine lorsqu’il étudiait la médecine, mais qu’elle n’avait pas voulu s’établir dans une aussi petite ville de Collinsport, et Sam ne voudrait jamais être là où Dean n’était pas, du moins, pas en permanence. Quant à Dean, il flirtait, sortait, mais ça ne devenait jamais rien de sérieux, et il réussissait à demeurer ami avec toutes ses anciennes conquêtes. Il ne faisait pas de promesses qu’il ne pouvait tenir. C’était vrai pour le bar, le garage et cela s’appliquait également à sa vie personnelle.

Donc oui, Collinsport tout entier aimait Dean Winchester et Dean Winchester aimait Collinsport, et c’était pour cela que Chuck ne voulait toujours pas croire que c’était vrai. Mais les bandages sur ses poignets étaient réels. Les blessures de perforation sur sa peau étaient réelles. La fatigue et le vertige suite à la perte de sang n’étaient que trop réels.

Dean sera poursuivi par Castiel Collins. C’était vrai.

Autant que Chuck savait, Castiel n’avait pas encore ‘appris’ pour Dean Winchester. Chuck ignorait comment ça marchait, mais il comprenait que Castiel gagnait en savoir à chaque fois qu’il… se nourrissait. Alors que c’était horriblement fascinant que Chuck ait une sorte de fascination morbide pour cela, il était _hors de question_ qu’il demande à Castiel comment il traitait les informations venant de lui.

Chuck pensait aussi que Castiel ignorait pour les rêves, enfin, qu’il ne le savait pas encore. Chuck ne savait pas comment il pouvait ne _pas_ les trouver. Chuck n’avait pas vraiment de contrôle sur ce que Castiel apprenait ou non. Et lorsque Castiel… buvait, alors, Chuck répondrait à n’importe quelle question, offrirait n’importe quelle information, ferait n’importe quelle promesse qu’on lui demanderait. Il en avait déjà fait.

Et il en était terrifié.

Pour l’instant, Castiel Collins avait encore à apprendre de l’esprit de Chuck que Dean Winchester était le _portrait vivant_ de l’ancien amour du vampire. Chuck ne pouvait pas le dire à Dean. Chuck ne pouvait _rien_ dire à qui que ce soit. Castiel le lui avait fait promettre. Ce n’était pas une promesse comme les filles en faisaient en se serrant le petit doigt. Castiel avait enroulé ses mains autour des poignets de Chuck et avait plongé son regard dans les yeux bleus de Chuck. Chuck n’avait pas pu bouger, ni se tourner, encore moins cligner des yeux. Il ne le voulait pas. Castiel s’était penché vers lui et lui avait dit,

« Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là avant que je ne le dise. »

Chuck avait acquiescé vivement. Bien entendu. Quoi que Castiel désirait, Chuck voulait le lui donner. Cela sembla absurde sur le moment que Chuck veuille dire à quiconque quoi que ce fut sur Castiel.

« Tu ne diras à personne ce que je suis. »

« Bien entendu, » bégaya Chuck.

« Fais-moi serment de fidélité et d’obéissance. »

« Heu… » Parce que vraiment, comment quelqu’un pouvait _faire ça_. « Je le jure ? » Couina Chuck.

Castiel avait souri. Chuck s’était senti comme un élève bizarre qui avait rendu son professeur fier.

Maintenant, à peine trois heures depuis le dernier repas, Chuck ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait dit ces mots. Il ne pouvait pas croire l’assurance avec laquelle il les avait dits, combien il s’était senti certain. Il avait ouvert la bouche puis l’avait refermée plusieurs fois, alors qu’il fut sur le point d’avouer tout à Dean, mais lorsqu’il le fit… C’était comme si quelque chose serrait ses poumons. Ce n’était pas une pression douloureuse, mais cela l’empêchait de parler. Tentant d’échapper au regard inquiet de Dean Winchester, Chuck se sentit mal.

« Chuck, vraiment mec, je crois qu’il faut que tu voies un médecin. »

« Je vais bien. C’est juste… Que j’ai eu une journée très stressante. »

« T’as l’air d’être au bout du rouleau. » Dean se pencha un peu plus vers lui, parla à voix basse pour que personne d’autre n’entende. « C’est l’argent qui te tracasse ? Si c’est le cas, je vais appeler Sam. Il va te faire un check-up. Tu ne lui devras rien. »

Chuck ne put lever les yeux vers Dean, il se tint penché sur le comptoir, serrant sa pinte. « Tu devrais arrêter d’être gentil avec moi. »

« T’aurais pas des ennuis ? »

Chuck soupira sèchement. « Tu n’as pas idée, » marmonna-t-il, descendant une grande gorgée de bière.

« Tu veux de l’aide ? »

Chuck leva enfin les yeux et planta ses yeux verts brillants dans le regard ennuyé de Dean.

« Tu me connais à peine. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’aiderais ? »

« Allez, je te connais plutôt bien. Tu viens ici trois ou quatre fois la semaine, Tu ne causes jamais d’ennuis. Bon, des fois je suis obligé te prendre tes clefs, mais tu ne créée jamais de bagarre, tu passes la main. Tu es un écrivain. Tu es du genre artistique. Comme Anna Collins. »

Chuck secoua la tête en silence et dut détourner le regard. Lorsque Castiel découvrira tout au sujet de Dean, Chuck savait précisément où cela allait les mener. Il en avait déjà écrit les mots. Chaque mot explicite.

En prenant en compte ce que Chuck savait de deux hommes _ensemble_ , c’était plutôt bien écrit, en fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester assis là à discuter avec Dean comme s’il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire entre Dean et Castiel. C’était mal. C’était bizarre. C’était…

Eh bien, c’était plutôt excitant pour être honnête avec lui-même. De façon totalement non-homo-érotique, bien sûr, parce que Chuck Shurley était homme à femmes. Et il n’allait _pas_ emprunter ce chemin. Pas du tout. Même si Dean était très attirant. Tout comme l’était Castiel. Tout comme l’était l’image mentale qu’il avait d’eux deux.

Il termina sa bière et fit claquer la pinte vide sur le comptoir. Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Je vais bien, » bégaya-t-il. « Très bien. Ce sont juste des… tracas. Mais c’est bon. Tout ira bien. »

Il voyait du coin de l’œil Dean tapoter son pouce en rythme sur le revêtement de marbre du comptoir.

« D’accord, » dit Dean, mais il était clair d’après son ton qu’il ne le croyait pas. « Si tu changes d’avis, tu sais où me trouver. Et si tu veux consulter un médecin, je sais que Sam s’occupera de toi. »

« Je vais bien. » Il regarda furtivement vers le haut et accrocha l’œil de Dean. « Vraiment. Ce n’est que le stress. »

Chuck la sentit alors. L’attraction. Le petit picotement et la pression dans son cerveau qui signifiait que Castiel l’appelait. Il manqua de renverser son tabouret lorsqu’il se dépêcha de se mettre debout.

« Whoa, » dit Dean qui faisait le tour du bar pour aider Chuck.

« Non, ça va. Je vais bien, » laissa échapper Chuck, tenant ses mains devant lui. Dean prit le tabouret et le remit en place alors que Chuck fouillait dans sa poche pour chercher son portefeuille.

« Nah, c’est bon, Chuck. C’est la maison qui offre. »

Chuck s’en sentit encore plus mal alors qu’il aurait dû se sentir mieux et il voulut dire quelque chose. Comme ‘merci’, mais l’attraction dans son cerveau devenait de plus en plus forte et il devait y _aller_.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d’être aussi gentil avec moi. »

Il sortit tant bien que mal du bar, laissant Dean derrière lui le regarder confusément.

« Quelle mouche l’a piqué. »

 


	4. Les Vieilles Choses Plus Belles Que les Choses Neuves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Zoemathemata  
> Personnages/couples : Dean x Castiel  
> Rating : M – gardez le rating en tête –  
> Spoilers : /  
> Disclaimer : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.
> 
> Titre traduit : Gravité Métaphysique  
> Traductrice : Marple-Juice.  
> Bêta-lectrice : Mama-Marple
> 
> Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l’auteur original de cette fanfiction.
> 
> ! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !
> 
> Notes :  
> \- "Les Vieilles Choses Plus Belles Que les Choses Neuves" vient d'un poème de Clay Harrison : "Old Things are More Beautiful".  
> \- Grand Frère : 'Big Brothers Big Sisters' est une organisation à but non-lucratif pour aider les jeunes à s'épanouir avec l'aide d'un mentor. C'est une sorte d'association qui aide les jeunes qui n'ont pas nécessairement quelqu'un (autre que leurs parents) pour s'occuper d'eux en les aidant à créer des liens avec quelqu'un de sûr et avec qui ils peuvent parler. Ici, Dean est le mentor de Ben.

**_Chapitre 4 – Les Vieilles Choses Plus Belles Que les Choses Neuves._ **

 

Castiel s’arrêta pour présenter ses respects aux femmes de la famille Collins et trouva Pamela seule. Il s’arrêta pour faire poliment la conversation, tous deux profitant d’une chaise du style reine Anne devant les flammes basses de la cheminée à gaz.

Oui, il pensait rester à Collinsport pendant quelques temps.

Oui, la ville était très charmante.

Non, il ne pourrait pas s’imposer pour le dîner de ce soir. Mais peut-être demain soir, il aimerait dîner avec eux, si cela leur conviendrait ?

Le sourire qu’il offrit était chaleureux et véritable alors qu’elle s’exclama qu’elle adorerait l’avoir pour dîner demain et s’il avait des plats préférés ?

Cette fois, le sourire ne fut plus aussi chaleureux et véritable alors qu’il tombait quelque peu lorsqu’il lui dit simplement qu’il était certain que quoiqu’ils lui serviraient, ce sera avec joie qu’il recevrait les plats puisqu’il n’avait que très peu mangé depuis son arrivée en ville.

« Je me demande, » continua-t-il, se penchant dans sa chaise et soutenant le regard de Pamela, « si je puis abuser de votre hospitalité un peu plus ? »

« Bien entendu. » Elle se pencha également, presque transfigurée par l’intensité de ses yeux bleus. « Vous avez changé d’avis quant à rester avec nous ici, à Collinwood ? »

« Je crains que non, même si je vous remercie de votre générosité. Je suis quelque peu habitué au style de vie qu’impose le célibat et j’apprécie de garder une chambre à l’auberge. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà trouvé charmante compagnie en si peu de temps ? » Dit Pamela, ses yeux brillants de charme.

Castiel sourit. « Non, » dit-il d’un ton amical et conspirateur. « J’apprécie le côté taciturne du célibat, à laisser mes choses là où je le veux et à rester debout à toutes les heures de la nuit. »

« Seriez-vous un oiseau de nuit ? »

Il s’arrêta l’espace d’un instant, cherchant dans son esprit la signification de l’expression. « Oui, » répondit-il simplement après une fraction de seconde. « Je préfère le soir au jour, pour vous dire la vérité, » alors qu’il s’approchait plus près, son épaule toucha la sienne et elle sentit la chaleur s’échapper de son corps. « Je ne peux pas sortir au soleil très longtemps. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« C’est une condition propre à la famille Collins britannique. Une allergie au soleil. Je crains brûler autrement. »

« Eh bien, vous êtes une fleur fragile, n’est-ce pas ? » Ses doigts étaient doucement écartés sur son cou, reposant simplement sur sa douce peau exposée ou jouant avec le pendentif de son collier. Elle ne put s’empêcher de baisser les yeux. Elle lui adressa un sourcil levé.

Peut-être s’était-il relevé depuis peu d’entre les morts, mais il n’était pas né de la dernière pluie et il devrait être _totalement_ mort pour ne pas remarquer sa séduction.

« Il serait déplacé que je me considère comme étant délicat. »

« Non, il y a quelque chose… » Ses yeux passèrent d’aguicheurs à interrogateurs. « Quelque chose de sauvage chez vous. »

Son sourire manqua de flétrir et alors qu’il était sur le point de se réinstaller, loin d’elle, elle continua.

« Je vous apprécie, Castiel Collins, » dit-elle avec un clin d’œil. « Il faut se méfier de l’eau qui dort, n’est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Bien, » dit-elle en se réinstallant, reprenant un peu de formalité. « Quelle est cette chose où vous parliez de vous imposer ? »

« Je me demandais si je pouvais jeter un œil à l’Ancien Domaine. »

« Vous aimez les vieilles demeures ? »

Il inclina la tête sur un côté alors qu’il y méditait puis il hocha la tête une fois. « Oui, j’imagine que c’est le cas. J’apprécie beaucoup d’architecture, la dichotomie de la grandeur et de la simplicité. La plupart du temps, je trouve qu’elles ont été bâties plus solidement que leurs homologues actuels. »

« C’est bien vrai, la vieille demeure tient bon bien qu’elle est abandonnée depuis des années et qu’elle a été brûlée en partie. Du moment que vous faites attention où vous allez, vous pouvez y jeter un œil autant que vous voudrez. »

« Merci. J’apprécie beaucoup. » Il se réinstalla également, se posant sur sa chaise. « Personne n’a songé à la restaurer ? »

« Non, » dit-elle rapidement, époussetant des peluches imaginaires de son pantalon. « Après l’incendie, plus personne l’a voulu s’en approcher, donc ils ont construit cette demeure, » elle fit un geste distrait vers les murs du salon.

« Et personne depuis ? »

« Non. » Cette fois elle s’interrompit. « Comme je l’ai dit, regardez autant que vous voudrez, mais soyez prudent. »

« La structure est-elle en mauvais état ? »

« Cette demeure nous survivra tous, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Mais… Je crois… Je sens… » Elle serra les lèvres. « Que cette maison a eu sa part de misères et que c’est… écrit sur ses murs et imprégné dans les planches. »

« Puis-je demander ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Joua avec les anneaux à ses doigts, les enroula encore et encore. « Je vous ai dit que je sens des choses. »

« Je m’en souviens. »

« Cette demeure a des souvenirs. Et ils ne sont pas tous heureux. »

Il crut se rappeler des souvenirs auxquels elle faisait allusion. Il força ses lèvres à se retrousser en un sourire. « Je serai prudent, bien entendu. » Il pressa ses mains contre le bois ciselé de la chaise, se leva avec grâce et élégance. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais aller la voir cette nuit. »

Elle se leva et fronça légèrement les sourcils « Vous êtes certain ? Il y fait noir. Il n’y a pas l’électricité. »

« Avec les années, loin du soleil, ma condition a en fait amélioré ma vision nocturne. »

« J’imagine que c’est utile. » Elle plaça une main sur son avant-bras et fut surprise de la force de fer sous le tissu. Elle serra pour s’amuser ce bras plusieurs fois. « Je crois que je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter pour vous. Vous semblez assez fort pour vous occuper de vous. » Elle s’interrompit. « Ou de quelqu’un d’autre. » Elle fit de nouveau un clin d’œil.

« Vous êtes charmante. » Il lui fit un rapide clin d’œil en retour. « Merci. »

« Je vous accompagne. »

« Je vous en prie, » dit-il affectueusement, posant à son tour une de ses mains surnaturellement forte sur son bras avec délicatesse. « Cela me mettrait plus à l’aise si vous m’autorisiez à y aller seul. »

Elle inclina la tête en signe d’acceptation. « Demain soir, alors. Ne soyez pas en retard. » Son sourire était joueur et réservé.

« Jamais de la vie. »

****

Alors qu’il se tenait face à la vieille demeure, sa demeure, s’il laissait ses yeux glisser et ne regardait pas de trop près, il pouvait encore la voir telle qu’elle était. Il se souvenait lorsqu’il courrait dans les salles alors qu’il pourchassait Abigail, descendait les escaliers alors qu’il était pressé de partir, s’installait dans la cuisine en attendant que le cuisinier ait fini les biscuits, se cachait dans la cave alors qu’il était enfant, cherchant dans les recoins sombres du sous-sol un trésor ou des bestioles.

Il tendit le cou et leva la tête. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait à peine distinguer la plus haute tourelle, où il avait une cachette secrète pour tous ses trésors d’enfant. Une pièce, un caillou à la forme singulière, un fer à cheval, des choses et d’autres qui n’avaient de signification que pour lui.

Il sourit, se revoyant tel qu’il était enfant, anguleux et débraillé, le cheveu épais, les genoux en sang et le pantalon déchiré. Seigneur, combien sa mère lui avait crié dessus lorsqu’il déchirait ses vêtements. Il laissa échapper un rire étouffé.

Il adorait cette demeure.

Il l’adorait toujours.

Il serra la poignée et s’étonna de devoir toujours la tourner d’une < _certaine façon_ pour que la porte s’ouvre. L’écho de ses pas résonna avec fracas dans l’entrée. Cette partie de la demeure avait été épargnée de l’incendie. Elle était juste défraîchie par le temps et avait vieilli par négligence. Les murs étaient craquelés et lorsqu’il toucha la rampe, elle vacilla précairement de ses appuis.

Il était seul dans cette demeure. Mais contrairement à l’avertissement de Pamela, ce ne fut pas quelque chose de surnaturel qui l’observait prudemment. Il se retourna à fit face à son compagnon.

« Bonsoir. »

« Vous êtes aussi un fantôme ? »

Le garçon se tenait face à lui et grâce à sa vision exceptionnelle, Castiel distingua un denim décoloré et usé, des baskets éraflées et un lourd sweat avec un col en V.

« Ais-je l’air d’un fantôme ? » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le garçon alluma une lampe de poche puissante et dirigea le faisceau sur Castiel et le passa en revue de haut en bas. La lumière éclatante emplit l’entrée de sa lueur. « Oui. Un peu. Vous ressemblez au portrait accroché à la maison. Vous avez l’air d’un macchabée et bizarre. Avec la canne et tout » Le garçon serra les lèvres alors qu’il réfléchissait et inclina la tête sur le côté. « Alors, fantôme ou pas fantôme ? »

« Pas. »

Le garçon était prudent, la suspicion marquait ses traits.

« Mon nom est Castiel. Je suis un cousin de la famille Collins. Et à qui ais-je à faire ? » Il tendit la main comme pour saluer le jeune homme. Le garçon regarda la main, puis le visage de Castiel, et leva un sourcil.

« Je suis Ben. »

« Le fils de Pamela. »

« Beau-fils. »

Castiel inclina la tête en signe d’acceptation. « Comme vous voudrez. Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Ben haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. J’aime traîner ici. Il y a plein de choses cool. »

Castiel s’amusa de sa rudesse. « Je dois bien vous croire, » dit-il en regardant en haut de l’escalier derrière Ben. « Que vouliez-vous dire lorsque vous m’avez demandé si j’étais un fantôme ‘aussi’ ? »

Le regard suspicieux s’était installé sur le visage du garçon ; à croire qu’il le faisait souvent. « Je sais pas. Pour rien. »

« Oh, » dit Castiel, se tournant légèrement et passant sa main sur la rampe une fois de plus. Il s’éloigna du garçon de quelques pas en feignant le désintérêt.

Cela fonctionna car deux secondes à peine plus tard, il entendit Ben juste derrière lui. « Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? »

Castiel feignit un haussement d’épaule décontracté. « Pamela m’a dit que la demeure était… Différente. »

Ben fit une moue désapprobatrice et hocha la tête. « Oui. Elle est plutôt cool pour une belle-mère. Elle, vous voyez, _sait des choses_. »

« Il semblerait, oui. » Castiel marcha le long du mur qui composait l’escalier, faisait courir sa main le long jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve le loquet dissimulé de ses doigts. Il le pressa, et une porte s’ouvrit dans le mur, grognant d’être sollicitée après tant de temps. « Ah, regardez cela, » dit-il à voix basse, ses yeux se détournant pour regarder la réaction de Ben.

« Ça alors. Une cache secrète. C’est trop cool. Comment vous saviez qu’elle était là ? »

« Je ne le savais pas, » mentit facilement Castiel. « Je suis prêt à parier que cette demeure regorge de secrets. »

« Oh oui, il y en a des tonnes… » Ben s’interrompit tout à coup, sa mâchoire claquant en se refermant. « Enfin, je crois. »

Castiel fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué la manière dont le jeune garçon avait coupé sa phrase. « J’ai vécu dans une demeure semblable à celle-ci dans mon enfance. Il y avait des caches secrètes et la cage d’escalier des serviteurs ainsi que des planches détachées où on pouvait laisser des choses. » Il rit alors qu’un souvenir ressurgit ; celui où il jouait avec Abigail et Sarah au monte-charge. Pour eux, c’était une nouvelle invention, le summum de la modernité. « Il y avait même un petit ascenseur de la cuisine à l’étage pour que les serviteurs puissent déplacer des choses. »

« Oh, il y en a un ici aussi ! » S’exclama Ben.

« Je le suppose. » Il fixa Ben, mais sans vraiment le voir. Castiel regardait en arrière dans le temps, à l’époque où il était jeune garçon, où il ne savait pas ce que le futur lui apporterait.

« Vous n’êtes pas un monstre, hein ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous voyez, un monstre. Un monstre qui aime les garçons. Parce que vous me fixez. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Benjamin. »

« Ben seulement. Parce que si vous êtes un monstre, mon frère va vous mettre la pâtée. »

« J’ignorais que vous aviez un frère. »

« C’est pas vraiment mon frère. C’est mon Grand Frère. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, incertain de comprendre la distinction. Ben soupira, dramatiquement et continua.

« Comme Grand Frère, Grande Sœur ? » Devant l’air confus de Castiel qui ne partit pas, Ben continua, agacé. « Parce que mon père m’a laissé tomber et que je n’ai pas vraiment de modèle positif masculin, » dit-il de la façon qu’utilisaient les enfants qui avaient grandi trop vite pour leur âge. « Donc on traîne ensemble. Sauf qu’il est trop cool et qu’il ne fait pas que traîner avec moi par obligation. On est tout le temps ensemble. On fait plein de trucs ensemble. »

« Bien entendu. » répondit Castiel, parce que Ben semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

« Le mois dernier, il m’a emmené aux montagnes russes et on a pris nos photos et on les a mis sur des porte-clefs. » Ben commença à fouiller dans sa poche arrière pour trouver son porte-clefs, de la taille de son porte-monnaie. Il le gardait partout où il allait et à chaque fois qu’il voyait Dean s’arrêter avec l’Impala, il vérifiait discrètement qu’il l’avait toujours. Et il le gardait toujours sur lui.

« Je vois, » dit Castiel alors que Ben lui tendait le porte-clefs. Castiel le prit sans rompre le contact visuel.

« Donc, si vous _êtes_ un monstre, Dean va vous botter les fesses. »

 _Quelle phrase singulière._ « Je ne veux certainement pas que cela arrive. » Son ton était sérieusement grave alors qu’il céda à Ben. Puis il descendit les yeux vers le porte-clefs.

Ce devait être l’angle. L’image était floue. Peut-être y avait-il un peu de distorsion. Parce que ce ne pouvait être possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de nouveau cette chance. Tout d’abord Abigail et maintenant…

C’était trop beau pour être vrai. C’était trop important pour qu’il s’en tienne à ce petit artefact en plastique chéri par un jeune garçon. Il devait en être certain.

« Dean, avez-vous dit ? »

« Oui, Dean Winchester. »

« Il vit ici ? À Collinsport ? »

« Heu, c’est mon Grand Frère. Bien sûr qu’il vit ici. »

Castiel rata le roulement d’yeux que fit Ben alors qu’il retira son porte-clefs des doigts glacés de Castiel et le remit dans sa place de choix dans la poche arrière. Castiel devait partir, et maintenant.

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Ben. Peut-être vous verrai-je au domaine. »

« Bien sûr. »

Castiel était déjà parti, hors de la vieille demeure et parcourant le paysage luxuriant. Il ne perdit pas de temps, convoqua Charles tout en retournant à sa chambre à l’auberge. Le temps qu’il arrive et fasse glisser la clef dans la porte, Charles était déjà en train de monter à toute vitesse les escaliers pour le rejoindre.

« Charles, » dit Castiel lentement alors qu’il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer l’écrivain lessivé.

« Je suis venu, » dit Chuck à bout de souffle. « Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. »

« Bien entendu. Je t’en prie, installe-toi. »

Chuck prit sa place au pied de la chaise devant la cheminée. Castiel se débarrassa de son manteau sombre alors que Chuck retira son brise-vent et commença à relever la manche dépenaillée de sa chemise de flanelle.

« Cela peut attendre, Charles, » dit Castiel impatiemment alors qu’il s’installait dans la chaise, se pencha en avant et descendit ses yeux étonnamment bleus sur l’auteur. « Tout d’abord, tu vas me dire tout ce qu’il faut savoir sur Dean Winchester. »

Chuck acquiesçait déjà d’acceptation heureuse avant que la question ne finisse de franchir les lèvres de Castiel. 


	5. Chuck Shurley, Pourvoyeur de Toutes Choses, Étranges et Inhabituelles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Zoemathemata  
> Personnages/couples : Dean x Castiel  
> Rating : M – gardez le rating en tête –  
> Spoilers : /  
> Disclaimer : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.
> 
> Titre traduit : Gravité Métaphysique  
> Traductrice : Marple-Juice.  
> Bêta-lectrice : Mama-Marple
> 
> Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l’auteur original de cette fanfiction.
> 
> ! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !

**_Chapitre 5 – Chuck Shurley, Pourvoyeur de Toutes Choses, Étranges et Inhabituelles._ **

Charles donna beaucoup de détails.

Bien sûr, cela aida que Castiel lui pose des questions et pousse Charles à lui donner toutes les informations qu’il avait. Cependant, Charles était un remarquable observateur. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était un auteur et qu’en tant que tel, il devait observer les gens d’un œil aiguisé, pensa Castiel.

Il n’avait qu’une vague idée de la vie de Chuck, mais elle s’avéra lui être utile à présent.

Charles était assis au pied de la chaise et répondait d’un air content à toutes les questions de Castiel sur la vie de Dean Winchester. Ce qu’il faisait pour vivre, où il travaillait, sa vie, sa situation actuelle, sa famille.

Charles était plus que ravi d’apporter tous les détails que demandaient Castiel. Si Charles était un chien, sa queue battrait d’envie contre le sol. Enfin, Castiel sonda les grands yeux bleus de Charles et fut satisfait d’avoir appris tout ce qu’il pouvait de l’auteur.

« Merci, Charles. Cela m’aide beaucoup. »

Chuck hocha rapidement la tête. « Bien entendu. Je peux trouver plus d’informations si vous le désirez, dites-moi juste ce que vous voulez et je le trouverai. »

« Non, non, c’est plus que suffisant pour l’instant. Mais il y a quelque chose d’autre pour lequel je requiers ton aide. »

« Oui, » répondit facilement Chuck, agréant déjà quoique cela puisse-t-il être.

« J’ai déjà pris de toi tout le sang que je pouvais jusqu’à ce que tu aies le temps de régénérer ton organisme. Je dois trouver une source alternative de… nourriture. »

La déception de Chuck fut viscérale. « Vous voulez boire de quelqu’un d’autre ? » Il se sentit malade jusque dans son ventre. Bien qu’il détestait être donneur lorsqu’il n’était _pas_ avec Castiel, lorsqu’il _était_ avec lui, c’était tout ce que Chuck désirait. Il était spécial, chéri. Il avait plus de valeur que n’importe qui. C’était quelque chose entre eux deux.

Sauf que ça ne le serait plus.

« Tu es bien entendu mon préféré, mais je requiers plus de sang que tu ne peux m’en apporter. »

« Vous pouvez avoir tout ce que vous voulez, » protesta Chuck, déconfit.

Castiel sourit affectueusement. « Merci, Charles. J’apprécie ton offre. Mais le fait est que je dois trouver une autre source. »

Chuck fronça les sourcils. Puis il eut une idée. « Est-ce que le sang doit venir directement de… Quelqu’un ? »

Castiel plissa les yeux. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

La langue de Chuck pointa nerveusement de ses lèvres humides. « Je peux vous obtenir une réserve de sang. D’un hôpital. »

Castiel fit défiler les connaissances de Chuck qu’il avait stocké dans son cerveau ancestral. Hôpital, réserve de sang…

« Tu parles de la banque de sang ? »

« Oui. Je pourrais vous en obtenir. » Chuck n’avait _aucune idée_ de la façon dont il allait le faire. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il proposait. Il savait seulement que si Castiel ne pouvait pas boire de lui, il ne voulait pas que le vampire boive de qui que c’était d’autre.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu’il réfléchissait. « Il faudrait… Essayer cette suggestion. » Il n’avait jamais eu de sang qui ne provenait pas d’un donneur vivant et respirant, mais il était conscient que laisser des gens avec des trous de mémoire et des marques de dents sur leurs corps était le meilleur moyen pour attirer l’attention, ce qu’il ne désirait pas. « Je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionne. »

« Mais vous pouvez essayer, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui.

Chuck en fut soulagé. « Bien. Je vais faire ça. » Affirma-t-il et il sentit seulement qu’il avait une petite idée que _c’était une mauvaise idée_. Mais l’alternative n’était pas chose à laquelle il souhaitait songer. « Et pour ce soir ? »

Dans des instants tels que celui-là, il était clair que Castiel était _autre chose_. Il tendit légèrement le visage en avant et ses yeux semblèrent éclairer dans la faible lumière, plus bleus que cela était humainement possible. Ils étaient clairs, lumineux, plus nets autour des iris. Il ne cilla pas. Il sourit et ses crocs sortirent, aiguisés comme des rasoirs aux extrémités, immaculés dans leur blancheur. Ils brillèrent comme des roches polies.

« Ce soir, tu me rendras service. »

Chuck s’effondra contre les genoux de Castiel dans une acceptation béate.

****

Charles partit, son corps contenant moins de sang que lors de son arrivée, mais à part cela, il n’était pas dans un état plus dégradé qu’il ne l’était déjà. L’auteur trébucha à l’extérieur, dans un état quelque peu confus et rêveur qui suivait les repas que Castiel prenait

D’un point de vue strictement évolutionnaire, c’était un effet secondaire exceptionnellement bénéfique. Gardez la proie heureuse, gardez la proie contente, et la proie reviendra.

D’un point de vue moral, c’était quelque peu moins clair. Castiel cherchait en fait à découvrir s’il pouvait se sustenter en extrayant et assimilant le sang humain de la banque de sang. Lorsqu’il avait faim, le besoin de se nourrir primait sur tout. Un peu comme la proie devait se sentir lorsqu’il se nourrissait d’elle, Castiel était esclave du désir lorsqu’il se manifestait. Il _devait_ boire. Il pouvait toujours manger de la nourriture humaine, toujours boire de leurs boissons, mais cela n’apaisait pas sa faim. La faim était une bête qui ne serait pas rejetée. Elle ne pouvait pas être apaisée. Elle ne pouvait être raisonnée.

La bête buvait du sang. Elle ne connaissait rien d’autre que le goût salé et cuivré, le désir du liquide épais s’écoulant vicieusement dans sa gorge.

Mais peut-être la bête pouvait-elle être domptée.

Nourri correctement et rassasié pour la nuit, Castiel se reposa dans sa chaise et pensa à Dean Winchester.

Son instinct fut tout d’abord de sortir immédiatement, de trouver Dean et… il ne savait quoi. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Dean en grandes pompes et lui déclarer ses intentions.

Et il devait être… certain. L’esprit de Charles lui avait donné une image vague et floue de Dean. Castiel était plus doué pour prendre des informations de Charles que des images. Ajouté à cela le premier portrait qui n’était pas idéal qu’il avait vu, il avait besoin de voir Dean en personne, avait besoin de regarder son visage et de _savoir_.

Et de plus… Castiel était un romantique idéaliste, il avait besoin de _connaître_ Dean. Castiel devait lui parler, se tenir près de lui, _être_ avec lui. Bien que Dean Winchester puisse avoir le visage et le corps d’un homme que Castiel ait aimé profondément au point qu’il ait crû mourir lorsqu’il l’avait perdu, il n’y avait aucune garantie que Dean soit autre chose que son doppelgänger.

Donc, Castiel avait besoin d’un plan. Et il prendrait le temps d’en établir un.

****

Il appela Charles quatre heures plus tard. Il réveilla l’auteur, mais cela n’était que de moindre importance.

« Charles, » commença-t-il, sans attendre que l’auteur le salue. « J’ai besoin de plusieurs choses. »

« Oui. Que voulez-vous ? »

« J’ai besoin que tu me procures un véhicule. Je transférerai les fonds sur ton compte. »

Il entendit le début d’une question, mais il passa de suite à la chose suivante dans sa liste.

« Je requerrai les services d’un électricien, d’un plombier, d’un entrepreneur et d’une équipe de nettoyage. De plusieurs d’entre eux, en fait. Ils devront se mettre au travail immédiatement et l’argent n’est pas source d’inquiétude. »

« Heeeeu, oui. Je peux m’en occuper. »

« Bien entendu. J’irai demain soir dîner chez les Collins. Tu m’accompagneras. »

« Heu… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Ce n’était pas une demande. »

« Je viendrai. »

« Habille-toi correctement. Prépare la liste du personnel mais ne mentionne pas cela devant les Collins. J’en aurai besoin sous peu. »

Charles s’apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Castiel avait raccroché le téléphone.

Il n’avait aucun doute quant à ce que Charles ferait tout ce qu’il lui a demandé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur : Zoemathemata  
> Personnages/couples : Dean x Castiel  
> Rating : M – gardez le rating en tête –  
> Spoilers : /  
> Disclaimer : Aucun mal et aucune atteinte à la loi voulue.  
> Titre traduit : Gravité Métaphysique  
> Traductrice : Marple-Juice.  
> Bêta-lectrice : Mama-Marple  
> Les reviews anonymes sont acceptées et tous les messages que vous laisserez seront traduits et envoyés à l’auteur original de cette fanfiction.  
> ! Attention, le rating de cette fanfiction est M !  
> Notes :  
> \- "Je Ne Suis Pas un Étranger, Non, Je Suis à Toi" est une référence aux paroles de la chanson 'Plumb' (de Cut) qui sont "I'm Not a Stranger, No, I Am Yours"

**_Chapitre 6 – Je Ne Suis Pas un Étranger, Non, Je Suis À Toi._ **

 

Le dîner chez les Collins se déroula sans encombre. Si Pamela ou Anna trouvèrent que c’était étrange que Castiel ait amené son ami Charles, elles n’en parlèrent pas. L’autre nièce de Pamela, Rebecca, les retrouvèrent pour le dîner et ils n’eurent pas à craindre de blanc dans la conversation en sa présence. Rebecca avait mené la conversation une grande partie du dîner, commentant tout, des vêtements que portait Castiel à sa ressemblance remarquable avec le portrait. Elle l’avait criblé de questions presque sans répit ou merci, voulant savoir la moindre seconde de sa vie, semblait-il.

Bien qu’il fût capable de prendre de la nourriture humaine, il n’avait pas pris de repas depuis sa résurrection et il était intrigué par le goût des mets. Il n’avait jamais pris de poulet qui avait un goût aussi… fade. Il fouilla dans les connaissances de Charles et apprit que les animaux étaient élevés en masse, tout comme pratiquement toutes les autres choses qu’il mangeait. Ce n’était pas étonnant que tout ait un goût délavé et plat vu que la quantité était à l’ordre du jour. Il semblait que peu de monde gardait un jardin potager et que s’ils voulaient se procurer des produits, ils pouvaient les acheter dans de grandes boutiques de taille industrielle. Les produits surgelés l’intriguaient. La seule idée de la conservation de grandes quantités d’objets pendant de grandes périodes de temps était extraordinaire.

Tout ceci filtra dans son cerveau silencieusement alors qu’il se tournait poliment vers Rebecca et hochait de temps en temps la tête alors qu’elle parlait.

Après le dîner, ils savourèrent des boissons dans le salon.

« Je suis navré, Rebecca, » dit Castiel à voix basse. « Mais que faites-vous comme travail ? »

« Arrêtez de m’appeler Rebecca. Tout le monde me nomme Becky. »

« Votre nom est tellement adorable que je ne puis en abandonner la moindre syllabe. »

Elle rougit et retroussa ses lèvres au-dessus de ses dents pour cacher son sourire, ses yeux brillants le fixant puis s’abaissant.

« C’est gentil, » s’exclama-t-elle. « Je, heu, j’aide Pamela avec les affaires familiales mais c’est juste mon emploi régulier. Ce que je veux faire, c’est écrire. Je suis écrivain. »

« Ah, comme Charles. »

Becky regarda Chuck, rougissant légèrement. Chuck hocha la tête et grimaça un peu pour donner l’effet d’un sourire. « Hum, je crois, » dit Becky. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez écrivain. »

Chuck résista à l’envie de regarder Castiel pour demander s’il pouvait parler. « Hum, oui. J’ai publié deux ou trois choses. Mais ce n’est pas récent. »

« Oh, et pourquoi ? » questionna Becky.

Chuck prit une rasade de son brandy. _Eh bien, le truc, c’est que j’ai écrit mes cauchemars et qu’ils ont tout à voir avec Castiel Collins, le VAMPIRE et qui séduit Dean Winchester. Vous connaissez Dean. Le type que TOUT LE MONDE DANS CETTE VILLE AIME ?_ « Oh, vous savez, écrire est une chose compliquée, » dit-il nerveusement, bêtement. « Et prend du temps. »

« En fait, » interrompit Castiel, « je dois admettre que je suis responsable de m’être accaparé le temps de Charles ces derniers temps. Il y a un projet que je désire ardemment commencer, et vous êtes tous concernés. » Il faisait tourner son brandy dans son verre alors qu’il parlait, dans un geste élégant et négligé. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu’il le faisait. « J’aimerais acheter l’Ancien Domaine afin de le restaurer. »

Le silence tomba.

« C’est un projet ambitieux, » dit Pamela.

« Je crois qu’avec l’aide de Charles, j’y arriverai. »

Pamela regarda les autres femmes, une demande informelle pour leur permission. Alors que la demeure était à son nom, elle aimait s’assurer qu’Anna et Becky approuvaient ses décisions. Elles haussèrent un peu les épaules.

« Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, » commença Pamela. « Nous n’en avons pas l’usage et elle est là, vide et délabrée. »

Castiel sourit, et à l’inverse de son sourire de la veille, sauvage et brusque, celui-ci était chaleureux et accueillant. « Je suis ravi que vous soyez de cet avis. Je pourrai y installer mes possessions et m’y établir dès que possible. »

« Nous serons voisins, »  cria Becky.

« En effet. »

****

Lorsqu’on a de l’argent, les choses avancent rapidement. Et Castiel avait de l’argent.

Il avait beaucoup d’argent.

Cela ne devrait pas surprendre Chuck, mais ce fut le cas. Après que Castiel ait pris son premier repas de Chuck, il avait insisté pour que l’auteur utilise son équipement pour casser un des blocs de pierre dans le mur du mausolée. Derrière le mur se trouvait une petite cassette en bois qui contenait des pièces d’or et des bijoux. Castiel n’avait pas dit la raison pour laquelle c’était ici et Chuck n’avait pas demandé. À cette époque, il était encore tiraillé entre croire qu’il était devenu dingue et supplier pour qu’on lui laisse la vie sauve.

Chuck avait été chargé de la vente de quelques pièces, ce qui avait rapporté un petit pactole. Ils n’avaient pas encore eu à penser à la vente des bijoux.

Donc lorsque Castiel avait décidé de vivre à l’Ancien Domaine et avait demandé à Chuck de fournir une liste d’ouvriers qui pouvaient travailler et rapidement, Chuck n’eut aucun problème, du moins une fois qu’il avait indiqué qu’une substantielle somme d’argent était en jeu.

Ce qui avait surpris Chuck fut lorsque Castiel avait dit qu’il voulait examiner ces détails en personne. Avec Chuck. À un dîner. Au bar de Winchester.

Chuck crut qu’il allait avoir une crise d’aneurisme.

Il se trouvait dans une alcôve, dans le fond de la salle, aussi loin qu’il le pouvait en fait. Il buvait de l’eau comme si demain il devait mourir, mangeant les cubes de glace de mâchonnement douloureusement audibles qui faisaient des échos dans ses oreilles et l’empêchait d’entendre quoique ce fût dans le bar.

Les papiers pour la vente de l’ancienne demeure de Castiel avaient été finalisés dans la matinée, moins de trois jours après que Pamela et Castiel se soient accordés sur un prix. Castiel possédait maintenant l’Ancien Domaine et il avait hâte de le rendre habitable. Chuck avait l’impression que Castiel emménagerait ce soir s’il le pouvait, mais cela attirerait de l’attention peu nécessaire et s’il y avait une chose que Castiel voulait éviter, c’était de l’attention plus que nécessaire. Les gens en ville commençaient à savoir qui il était à présent, mais personne n’avait idée qu’il était _autre chose_. Riche, oui. À l’ancienne, certainement. Charmant, totalement. Mais personne ne suspecterait que Castiel préférait boire du sang chaud provenant de veines humaines mais pouvait survivre grâce à du sang froid mis sous plastique de la banque du sang.

Et ne _demandez_ pas comment Chuck se le procurait.

Castiel s’était donné pour mission de faire partie du décor de la ville. Il marchait dans les rues en début de soirée, lorsque le soleil était bas et ne le brûlerait pas, et s’arrêtait pour saluer les gens qui lui parlaient. Il achetait des fleurs à Millie et proclamait qu’il n’avait jamais vu de telles fleurs. Il achetait du vin à Daphne au « Vignoble » et la remerciait parce qu’elle mettait les bouteilles dans un sac doublé d’un autre. Il s’arrêtait au café à « La boutique à grains » et buvait un expresso et jouait aux échecs avec Frank, qui devrait honnêtement être mort tant il était âgé, et Castiel le laissait toujours gagner. Il faisait ses _courses_ pour l’amour de Dieu et discutait avec le directeur des fruits et légumes Eli et avait toujours un mot gentil pour les caissières.

Castiel Collins était le nouveau coup de cœur de Collinsport.

Mais il y avait au moins une personne qui n’avait pas encore rencontré Castiel, et il s’agissait de Dean Winchester.

Castiel avait fait très attention à rester éloigné de lui.

Chuck avait l’impression que Castiel voulait que Dean entende parler _de_ lui avant qu’il ne le _rencontre_ pour de vrai.

Et il excella en la matière également. Chuck pensait qu’il n’y avait pas tant de personnes dans tout Collinsport qui n’avait pas posé les yeux sur Castiel et tous diraient quelque chose de positif sur lui. Les hommes diraient qu’il était amical et honnête, qu’il disait ce qu’il pensait et pensait ce qu’il disait. Les femmes diraient qu’il était charmant et rêveur, avec des yeux qui vous fixaient comme s’il savait précisément ce que vous pensiez.

Dans certains cas, c’était vrai.

Chuck l’avait découvert récemment lorsque Castiel lui avait dit d’un air désinvolte que Rebecca, ou Becky comme elle voulait qu’on l’appelle, était peut-être persuadée d’avoir des sentiments pour Chuck parce qu’elle croyait certainement qu’ils partageaient une affinité car ils étaient tous deux auteurs.

Il avait extrait cette information directement de son cerveau. Elle pensait très haut, d’après Castiel.

Chuck avait demandé si Castiel pouvait lire tout le monde et Castiel avait répondu qu’il ne le pouvait pas. Des gens pensaient plus fort que d’autres, tandis qu’il ne pouvait pas en entendre certains. Il entendait Chuck très bien à cause de leur relation (et si Chuck eut un petit frisson devant le mot en ‘R’, personne ne s’en aperçut) mais que fondamentalement, il pourrait entendre soixante-dix pourcent de la population, s’il le voulait.

Cependant, la plupart du temps, il ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait dit que c’était aussi simple que cela. Même si ce n’était pas époustouflant qu’il puisse espionner les cerveaux des gens.

Chuck était aussi convaincu que Castiel prenait des informations sur Dean des cerveaux des gens, et que Castiel avait enfin réuni assez d’informations pour se sentir prêt à rencontrer Dean.

Quelques fois, après s’être nourri, Castiel parlait à Chuck. Chuck avait sa propre chaise à présent, placée à une trentaine de centimètres de celle de Castiel, où il pouvait s’asseoir et regarder le vampire alors qu’il parlait. Après avoir bu, il était content, relaxé, comme un gros chat paisible. Il racontait à Chuck des choses, des bribes d’informations au hasard. Comment dans sa jeunesse, les hivers étaient glacés au point qu’il devait imaginer la chaleur de l’été, qu’il ne réussissait pas à croire qu’on pouvait avoir des fruits toute l’année à présent, que sa sœur Sarah était beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeune que lui et si petite qu’il pouvait la porter sur ses épaules où qu’il aille.

Une fois, Castiel était en pleine réminiscence alors qu’il était à cheval et sentant le vent sur son visage, et il s’était arrêté. Chuck avait regardé Castiel intensément alors qu’il parlait, toujours attiré par son magnétisme, et à cet instant, lorsqu’il s’était interrompu, Castiel avait eu cet air rêveur et lointain dans les yeux. C’était différent de son expression normale qui était tellement intense. Ce regard était… Doux. Mélancolique.

Chuck _savai_ t que Castiel avait pensé à Dean. Ou plutôt, à qui Dean avait été.

Chuck se rendit compte que Castiel était _nerveux_ face à sa rencontre avec Dean. Pendant un bref instant, Chuck avait vu le courage de Castiel sur son visage et il avait peur de rencontrer Dean pour que cela ne mène à rien. Ou que Dean ne soit pas le même qu’il avait été du temps de Castiel.

Donc Castiel l’avait évité jusqu’à ce soir.

Chuck sut lorsque Castiel entra dans le bar. Il n’y eut pas de claquement dramatique des portes doubles, pas de lampes qui sautèrent, ni de rafale de vent, mais Chuck sentit un changement dans la salle. Il ne savait pas s’il était le seul qui l’avait ressenti. Il aurait voulu regarder autour de lui, mais il ne le put. À l’instant où Castiel entra, sa canne à la poignée d’argent dans une main, sa veste sombre jusqu’aux genoux qui volait alors qu’il marchait, l’air lugubre, Chuck ne put regarder quelqu’un d’autre.

La compulsion à regarder Castiel et seulement lui n’était pas sexuelle, mais _était_ primitive. Chuck ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. Chuck ne voulait pas regarder ailleurs. C’était une épée de contrainte à double-tranchant.

Le premier tranchant était que Castiel était un loup en liberté dans un enclos d’agneaux. Chuck était l’un de ces doux agneaux dodus, conscient qu’il observait une créature bien plus forte et mortelle que lui.

Le second tranchant était l’étrange dévotion de Chuck et sa fidélité envers Castiel. Il voulait servir Castiel. Il voulait lui plaire. Lorsque Castiel était près de lui, tout ce à quoi Chuck pensait était de le rendre heureux.

Et bien sûr, il y avait la peur de le rendre _malheureux_. Castiel n’avait jamais haussé la voix envers Chuck, n’avait jamais menacé Chuck de le blesser de quelque manière que ce soit. Il faisait d’ailleurs extrêmement attention à la quantité de sang qu’il prenait et il avait toujours des mots doux et gentils après ses repas. Des fois, Chuck ignorait pourquoi il avait si peur.

Les émotions de Chuck étaient toutes emmêlées et enroulées et il ne savait pas comment les démêler. Tout ce qu’il savait était que Castiel était là et Chuck ne voulait pas regarder autre chose que lui.

Ou le loup pourrait s’approcher lorsqu’il ne regarderait pas.

« Charles. Merci de nous avoir gardé une table. »

« J’ai pensé que vous préféreriez vous installer au fond, pour avoir un peu d’intimité. »

« C’est gentil de ta part. »

Castiel s’installa face à Chuck. Sa présence prenait plus de place que son corps physique. Sa posture était impeccable et la précision avec laquelle il retira sa veste et plaça sa canne sur le côté était envoûtante. Les yeux de Chuck observèrent toute la salle et il vit plus d’un l’admirant, sans doute des regards concupiscents dirigés vers Castiel. Le vampire semblait ne pas s’en rendre compte mais Chuck savait que rien ne lui échappait. Castiel avait un carnet relié en cuir avec un crayon pour prendre des notes. Il toucha le crayon, le faisant rouler entre la pulpe de ses doigts et Chuck se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Vous êtes nerveux ? »

Il voulut immédiatement ravaler les mots. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait dire ça à voix haute. L’espace d’une seconde, Chuck eut peur.

Castiel inclina seulement la tête sur un côté et fixa Chuck alors qu’il réfléchissait. « Oui. Je le pense. » Les yeux bleus embrassèrent le bar et il fut étrange de voir qu’il ne clignait pas des yeux alors qu’il les faisait aller d’une direction à une autre. « Tu es devenu un peu comme un compagnon pour moi, Charles. Toi seul connais ma véritable nature. J’imagine que tu gardes bien mes secrets. »

Chuck hocha la tête. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Castiel s’interrompit alors que la serveuse, Ava, arrivait pour prendre leurs commandes de boissons. Il retourna son attention vers Chuck alors qu’elle se dépêchait de partir.

« Je t’ai demandé de me retrouver ici aujourd’hui parce que je ne peux pas remettre cela à plus tard plus longtemps. Tu sais que j’ai un… Intérêt tout particulier en la personne de Dean Winchester. Je t’ai certainement posé assez de questions sur lui, même si tu ne m’as pas demandé une seule fois la raison de cela. J’imagine que tu le sais. D’une certaine façon, je crois que tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses que j’ignore. » Les yeux de Castiel étaient brillants et clairs, même dans la lumière tamisée du bar et Chuck eut une fois de plus l’impression qu’ils brillaient de l’intérieur. « Il y a un coin, un coin sombre dans ta tête et je ne peux pas voir au-delà du voile qui y persiste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là et je ne l’ai pas forcé. Notre connexion spéciale me donne accès à tes pensées et ma nature rend impossible le blocage d’une majorité des esprits humains, mais je crois que chaque homme a le droit de garder des choses pour lui et c’est pour cela que j’ai laissé ton coin sombre pour toi. » Il attendit un instant alors pour que ses mots fassent leur chemin. « Tu sais de quel coin je parle. »

Chuck hocha la tête prudemment.

« C’est à toi et je ne désire pas m’imposer. Mais j’imagine que tu sais la raison pour laquelle je désire rencontrer Dean, n’est-ce pas ? »

Chuck hocha de nouveau la tête, lentement. « Oui. Oui, je le sais. Vous pensez que ce pourrait être quelqu’un que vous avez perdu. »

La tête de Castiel s’avança dans un petit geste d’acquiescement et il attendit avant de parler. « J’ai imaginé tous les sortes de gestes, de manières de stratagèmes alambiqués où je pourrais arriver par le bon chemin au moment fortuit opportun, à l’instant précis où… » Il recula lentement et Chuck sut qu’en cet instant, Castiel _était_ un peu effrayé à l’idée de rencontrer Dean. « Mais pour quoi au final ? Je pourrais mettre au point toutes les machinations que je désire. C’est en mon pouvoir de faire cela, et j’en ai sans aucun doute les moyens financiers. Mais s’il a… changé, s’il est altéré au point que je ne le connaisse pas, ou qu’il ne me connaisse pas, j’aurais fait tout cela pour rien. Et s’il n’a pas changé, s’il est le même qu’il a toujours été et qu’il reste ne serait-ce qu’un lambeau de foi en moi, alors je dois croire en lui. Qu’il me connaitra, même si ce n’est pas immédiatement, même si ce n’est pas dans la journée, ni la suivante, ni celle d’après. » Le crayon s’arrêta de tourner. « Je dois croire en Dean Winchester. Donc, j’ai demandé à ce qu’on se retrouve ici aujourd’hui afin de franchir la première étape de reddition à ma foi. »

« Que ferez-vous si il s’avérait que ce n’est pas lui ? » Les yeux de Chuck étaient graves et grands ouverts.

Castiel y réfléchit. « Je ne sais pas trop. J’imagine que je continuerai de restaurer le Domaine Collins. Peut-être m’engager dans une entreprise commerciale. Voyager… »

« Tout seul ? »

« La nature d’une créature telle que moi… Je pourrais me faire des relations et trouver des collègues, mais il ne serait pas sage d’avoir de réelles amitiés et des connexions. Je devrai quitter Collinsport dans quelques années avant que les gens ne remarquent que je ne vieillis pas et moins j’aurai d’engagements, mieux ce sera. Je ne souhaite pas avoir quelqu’un d’autre de Collinsport dans la confidence. Personne d’autre que toi. »

Chuck lui fit un sourire narquois. « Est-ce étrange que je suis bizarrement flatté ? »

Castiel sourit en retour. Un sourire empli d’amusement et d’affection. « Que tu te sentes flatté d’être dans la confidence d’un vampire ? Oui, Charles, c’est étrange. »

Castiel _faisait une plaisanterie_. Juste avoir cette pensée était tellement inattendu et étrange que Chuck rit davantage à l’idée d’une plaisanterie de la part du vampire aux mots qu’il avait utilisé.

Ava revint avec leurs boissons et voir Castiel avec ses longs doigts enroulés autour d’une bouteille de bière était étrange et discordant. Chuck ne l’avait jamais vu boire autre chose que du sang et pour être franc, il s’imaginait que Castiel commanderait du vin rouge, comme tous les vampires de fiction.

« Vous êtes prêts à commander ? » Demanda Ava, son attention concentrée exclusivement sur Castiel.

« Je prendrai la même chose que Charles, » répondit Castiel rapidement. Il n’avait pas encore de préférence en matière de nourriture et beaucoup de choses lui étaient encore étrangères.

Chuck sentit surgir une étrange vague d’importance. « Je… Enfin, nous prendrons le club sandwich pas grillé avec des frites. »

: : :

Ava hocha la tête et lança un sourire éclatant en direction de Castiel, qui passa inaperçu. Elle trottina vers le comptoir pour rentrer leurs commandes, et c’est à cet endroit que Dean la trouva, papotant avec l’autre serveur, Andy, lorsqu’il revint du sous-sol.

« Il est attirant, non ? Il a ce quelque chose de l’ancien continent, » dit Ava.

« Je l’ai vu dans le coin. Il semble être quelqu’un de bien, » répondit Andy.

C’était un petit bar et Dean était amical avec ses employés donc Andy et Ava ne s’arrêtèrent pas de parler alors que Dean s’installa derrière le comptoir et vérifia la pression dans les pompes à soda.

« J’ignore comment lui et Chuck se connaissent, » continua Andy.

« Moi non plus. Mais ils ont l’air d’avoir à faire. »

À la mention du nom de Chuck, Dean leva la tête. Il n’avait pas vu le pauvre homme dans le coin depuis longtemps et il se demandait comment il allait.

« Hé, Chuck est là ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ava se tourna vers lui et fit un signe de tête en direction de l’alcôve. « Oui, et il est là avec Castiel Collins. »

« Qui ? »

Ava roula des yeux plaisamment. « Vraiment, tu devrais être le centre des ragots de cette ville, tout transite par le bar, mais ça ne t’intéresse pas, n’est-ce pas ? Castiel Collins ? C’est un cousin de la famille Collins qui vient d’Angleterre. »

« Hé, j’ai entendu dire qu’il avait acheté la vieille demeure, » interrompit Andy.

« C’est pas vrai ! » S’exclama Ava.

« Si. J’imagine qu’il compte la retaper. »

Mais Dean avait cessé d’écouter. Il regardait en direction de l’alcôve où Chuck était assis et bien que l’auteur avait l’air pâle et lessivé il semblait… Aller mieux, plus détendu que la dernière fois où il était venu. Content de constater que les bombes à Co2 étaient fixées correctement (et sous les bons noms cette fois), Dean s’essuya la main sur la serviette au comptoir, sans pour autant réussir à retirer tout le sirop de soda collant, balança la serviette sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers l’alcôve de Chuck.

Chuck écoutait attentivement Castiel et ne vit pas Dean approcher jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à proximité de la table.

« Hé Chuck, ça faisait un bail. Comment tu vas ? »

« Dean, » souffla Chuck et ses yeux passèrent de Dean à Castiel avant de revenir vers Dean.

Castiel était devenu immobile.

Chuck bafouilla. « Je vais bien, vieux. Ça va bien. Hum, Dean, tu as rencontré Castiel Collins ? »

Dean tourna enfin son attention sur le compagnon de Chuck. Pour dire la vérité, il n’avait pas entendu parler de Castiel. Il avait dû entendre des gens parler de lui. Ou pas. Il ne portait pas beaucoup de crédit aux ragots et ça ne le touchait absolument pas.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel étaient concentrés sur Dean et Dean se sentit secoué face à l’intensité de ce regard. Il voulut dire quelque chose, voulut lui faire un sourire désinvolte qui faisait de lui un tenancier d’établissement social né, mais il fut surpris par la clarté des yeux de Castiel. Castiel leva patiemment les yeux vers Dean, comme s’il avait devant lui tout le temps du monde pour accorder à Dean le temps d’arrêter d’être un idiot et de dire quelque chose. Dean était vaguement conscient que Chuck donnait son nom à Castiel et disait qu’il tenait le bar.

Castiel tendit la main et attendit que Dean la serre. Dean cligna des yeux deux fois avant de tendre le bras et de la serrer.

« C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Charles ne dit que du bien de vous. »

Sa voix était basse et quelque peu sèche, comme s’il venait de se lever et cela ajouté avec ses cheveux coiffés comme s’il venait de sortir du lit donnèrent des pensées cochonnes à Dean immédiatement et il faillit _rougir_ , bon dieu.

Dean se rendit compte qu’il venait juste de hocher la tête, en haut et en bas, en haut et en bas, sans dire le moindre mot.

Et il serrait toujours la main de Castiel.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment la retirer. Les doigts de Castiel étaient effilés mais puissants. Sa peau était un peu rugueuse, comme s’il avait travaillé toute sa vie. Il tenait fermement la main de Dean, sans pour autant donner l’impression d’essayer de gagner un concours.

Dean était passé maître dans l’art de jauger une personne d’après sa poignée de main.

La main de Castiel n’était ni chaude ni froide. Mais légèrement…

Collante ?

« Oh merde ! » S’exclama Dean alors qu’il retirait sa main pour attraper la serviette sur son épaule. « Je vous ai mis du sirop de Coca. Je suis désolé. »

Castiel tourna sa main dans tous les sens, et inclina la tête d’un air interrogateur. Dean enveloppa la serviette autour des doigts de Castiel et essaya de retirer le résidu collant.

« Ce n’est pas grave, » murmura calmement Castiel. Il était intensément concentré sur l’endroit où Dean avait attrapé sa main soigneusement et l’enveloppait dans le tissu-éponge. La main de Dean était immobile et Castiel leva les yeux pour découvrir que Dean le fixait.

« Désolé, » murmura Dean encore et il voulut rentrer sous terre face à son ton maladroit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Castiel enveloppa son autre main autour de celle de Dean, la serrant dans la sienne.

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement, sans ciller ou bouger. Sans être un expert en normes sociales, Dean savait que le temps socialement acceptable pour avoir sa main serrée par quelqu’un d’autre, surtout un autre homme, était _largement_ dépassé mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour la retirer. Ce qui devrait le rendre inconfortable ou embarrassé mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il semblait que Castiel ne s’en inquiétait pas non plus.

Avec une douce pression, Castiel libéra la main de Dean et recula légèrement.

« C’est un bel établissement que vous avez là. »

Son cerveau décrocha pendant une seconde. « Hum, merci. » Dean jura avoir entendu un tintement alors que son esprit était au point mort. « J’ai entendu dire que vous avez acheté l’ancienne demeure des Collins. »

« Oui. J’ai espoir de la restaurer. Je crois avoir rencontré votre jeune protégé, Ben, là-bas. »

« Oh oui ? Il ne vous a pas causé d’ennuis, j’espère ? Ben est un brave garçon mais il parle beaucoup. »

« Au contraire, je l’ai trouvé très charmant. Il a mentionné aimer se promener près de l’Ancien Domaine. »

« Je peux lui en parler, maintenant que vous avez acheté l’endroit. »

« Cela ne me dérange pas du tout s’il désire s’y balader. Je vous en prie, dites-lui qu’il ne me cause pas d’ennuis du moment qu’il fait attention. J’avertirai les ouvriers de faire attention à lui. Les garçons de son âge ont besoin d’un endroit où se promener et s’il aime l’Ancien Domaine, alors il n’aura pas à chercher un nouvel endroit que personne ne connaît. »

« Merci. »

« N’en dites rien. Peut-être que Charles et moi-même pourrons lui trouver quelques petites choses à faire afin qu’il ne s’approche pas des travaux dangereux que nous aurons à faire. » Castiel inclina sa tête en direction de Chuck.

Dean avait complètement oublié que Chuck était ici et il tourna rapidement la tête, presque surpris de voir que Chuck n’avait pas bougé. Il buvait tranquillement son eau, croquant dans la glace.

« Bien sûr, » Chuck hocha la tête en signe acquiescement.

Il aurait dû simplement dire ‘merci’ une fois de plus et trouver une sortie, pensa Dean. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien dire, mais il ne voulait pas partir. Ce qui était ridicule. Il avait du travail et même s’il prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec les clients, il n’avait pas pour habitude de faire du surplace à leurs tables. Il devrait dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

« Eh bien, peut-être que je passerai pour voir comment ça se passe. »

Oh Seigneur, venait-il à l’instant de s’inviter ? Au Domaine Collins ? Il était certain que Sam le bafferait s’il entendait ça.

Quoiqu’il en fût, Castiel sembla ravi et il sourit. « Vous êtes le bienvenu quand vous le désirez. »

Dean répondit automatiquement à son sourire. « D’accord. » Et si ce mot sortit d’une voix un peu haletante, personne d’autre que Chuck et Castiel ne l’entendit. « D’accord, » répéta-t-il. « Je devrais, heu… J’ai du travail à faire. »

« Bien entendu. Nous ne souhaitons pas vous retenir. J’ai hâte de votre visite. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Enfin, hum… Oui, D’accord. Au revoir. »

Castiel s’obligea à ne pas le regarder traverser le petit bar, et se tourna vers Charles.

Chuck lui souriait à pleines dents. Il approcha sa chaise et se pencha sur la table.

« Ça s’est bien passé. Je savais que ça se passerait bien. Vous pensez que ça s’est bien passé ? » La voix de Chuck était calme pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais était empreinte d’excitation.

Castiel baissa les yeux vers son petit carnet, presque timidement, et commença à jouer de nouveau distraitement avec son crayon.

« Oui, je crois que ça s’est bien passé. »


End file.
